Alone In My World
by wardenlove
Summary: Zoro gets transported to the real world by mysterious forces. He meets a strange female Otaku of One Piece. What will ensue? Well FangirlxZoro of course! Please tell me what you think. If you don't like it...please be gentle. I cry easily!
1. Duuuuuuuuude

I don't own One Piece

Chapter One: Duuuuuuuuuuuude…

_I drank more than I usually do and I was stumbling on my way to my room. That jackass chef was harassing me all night. I'm a grown ass man, I do whatever the hell I want. _

_The green haired man lay down on his bed and fell asleep. He tossed and turned in his sleep. He had become quite restless and bothered. As he slept feverishly, the night air became distorted and mystical. He woke up the next day in a king sized bed…_

_Where the hell am I…?_

A young black haired girl walked into the room with her hair in pigtails. She just stepped out the shower and her towel was barely hanging onto her. She stared at the man in her bed. She was soaking wet and she was in complete shock. Zoro stared at the girl and she stared back.

"H-hello…" He said in his gruff morning voice. The woman screamed and ran out of the room. There was a clash and a bang in the other rooms as Zoro examined himself; checking to see if he was nude or not…the woman returned with a broom in her hands and a large t-shirt on that read: NYU and she started to beat him with it. "What the f…"

"PERVERT! OUT. GET. OUT." She started to squeal. Zoro grabbed the broom and tossed it across the room and grabbed the girl by the wrists and held her close, but just to keep her from flailing.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked. She winced in pain. Though she had more strength than most sweet and innocent girls, she looked quite fragile.

"Why are you in my apartment?" She inquired back. Zoro screwed up his face.

"Don't answer me with a question." He hissed. He shoved her onto the bed and went towards the door. He had no time for stupid girls. He had enough on his plate with that damned navigator. He went into the kitchen and living room combo and scanned the whole room. _This doesn't make any sense…who lives like this? Am I dreaming...?_ The kitchen looked way more high tech than any kitchen he's seen. And what was that large box in the living room…_ but that girl did hit me real hard with that broom…_ Zoro pondered hard…real hard…so hard…he went unconscious… Actually, Bikki, the pigtailed girl knocked him over the head with a frying pan.

"…What am I going to do…" She thought aloud in her bedroom as she put on pink Victoria's Secret lace lingerie. The strange yet insanely familiar man lay on her couch with a washcloth on his forehead. She got into her dark blue jeans and put on a black tank top. She thought some more as she slipped on black fingerless gloves and pulled a green hooded sweatshirt over her head. She tightened her pigtails and put on her casual boots. Bikki sat on her bed and pondered even more. Then it hit her like a brick. "That's Zoro! OMIGOSH!"

The young black haired cat-like girl jumped up and started dancing. She skipped into the living room and pat Zoro on the head.

"Uh…" He mumbled as he gently stirred awake. A pair of hazel eyes was staring at him like he was under a microscope.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" She sang out in an angelic voice she usually chose not to use. Zoro glared at her.

"You conniving little wench, why the hell did you knock me out for?" He barked.

"…I thought you were a sex offender…" Bikki replied as she stood up straight. Zoro sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sex offender…sex is the last thing on my mind…" Zoro growled as he looked away from the girl. Bikki wasn't showing anything off but unlike her high school years, she had an amazing figure and for some reason, it made the green haired man a bit uneasy. Zoro could feel his cheeks get pink and warm.

"Uh-huh…well Zoro…I don't think staying in a 21 year old's apartment is smart." Bikki explained as she sat next to him and picked up the remote control. She turned the tube on and surfed through the channels. Zoro blinked then he blinked again; completely dumbfounded.

"How do you know my name?" He began; Bikki looked at him and shrugged. Zoro had blinked again because he saw himself on the strange box. "And…how'd I get inside that box…when I'm here…"

"…Oh…you don't know? You're an anime character…you're not really suppose to be here…and…I know your name because…I watch your show…and I'm your biggest fan." Bikki said nonchalantly. Zoro narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Are you sure I'm not a prisoner…or…I'm dreaming…or…"

"Nope." She said as she stared at the tube.

"…Well you seem real calm for a big fan." Zoro stated as he looked at her with a bored expression on his face. Bikki turned to him rigidly and had a crazed look on her face.

"I'm trying with all my being to not hug you and kiss your face…" She mumbled and she started to shake.

"Uh…you're starting to scare me…"

"It's not like…you're going anywhere……heh…" Bikki said. She cracked her neck and turned off the TV. Zoro felt scared when she grinned evilly. They fell off the couch when she started to hug him and nuzzle against him. Then she squeezed tighter and there was a crack snap sound. "What was that…?"

"That…was my back…" Zoro said in a pained voice.

About an hour later…

"I think I'm done…" Bikki said. Zoro stretched, and then he looked at her like she was crazy. Well she **was** crazy…but…you know what I mean.

"Are all anime fan girls like this…"

"Yes…but…not exactly like me…because…I've got you!" She said as she looked out the window. It was afternoon already. It was ridiculous how long she was inside her apartment. Zoro noticed the sadness in her eyes as he glanced at her reflection in the window.

"…If I'm stuck in your world…I guess…you could show me how society works…"

"…Yeah…I guess…"

Bikki glanced at Zoro for a minute. She walked around him as he stood in her bedroom. She continued to examine him. He looked really sexy…like…it was a dream come true, but beside that, he needed more modern clothes…well maybe he just needed to get rid of the sash and the swords.

"…Zoro…you'll stand out like a sore thumb with that sash and those swords…"

"…Are you sure they'll be safe in your…apartment?" Zoro asked as he took them off his person. Bikki took the sash and swords and put them in her closet. She made an 'umhm' sound.

"Let's go…if you really want to see what New York is like…" Bikki said as she picked up a small black bag with a cat on it and went to the door. Zoro followed her.

They stepped out into the warm spring air and Bikki started to walk down the sidewalk and Zoro couldn't help but to look around. He's been in a city but not like this. He felt compelled to stop and stare up at the sky and marvel at how high the skyscrapers went up. Bikki was walking too fast for Zoro and he didn't like it.

"You're suppose to show me around…not leave me behind! What if the crowd swallows me up?" Zoro whined like a two year old. Bikki turned to look at him for a hot second and he could see the smirk on her face. He didn't like it. She was acting a bit like Nami and he did not like it at all. Bikki stopped in front of a fast food restaurant called: McDonald's.

"This…is McDonald's…people eat here…the food is okay…but…it's really unhealthy…I try not to eat it now…I'm a vegetarian anyway…"

"…uh-huh and…I care because…" Zoro said, waiting for an answer. Bikki glared at him.

"You're dumber in real life…" She replied as she started to lead him farther away from the apartment. They went deeper and deeper into the concrete jungle. They ended up on the stoop of another apartment building. Bikki pressed the buzzer and a woman's voice came through.

"Hello?" She said in a rough and tough yet femme voice.

"It's Bikki."

"Oh…okies! C'mon up!" She replied quite lively. The door unlocked and Bikki and her strong manly spirited company went inside and went up three flights of stairs.


	2. insert funkytechno beat

I don't own One Piece

Chapter Two: -insert funky techno beat-

Zoro felt very uncomfortable in the stuffy little apartment that smelled of cinnamon. It made his eyes tear and the strange black haired Puerto Rican chick was scaring him a lot more than Bikki could ever scare him. Her name was Hibiki and she was wild as hell.

"We should definitely rave tonight!" She said with glow sticks in her hands. She had made a hat of glow sticks two weeks ago and for some reason, it was still glowing. She placed it on her head and smiled like a mad woman. "Who's he?" She inquired referring to Zoro. Bikki smirked like an anime fan girl would when she just got an amazing novelty item from an otacon.

"Tha's Zoro…Didn't I tell you? He appeared in my bed this morning." Bikki said as she caressed Zoro's jaw line. He growled. Hibiki stared at Zoro for a minute…she couldn't register at first, because she started towards him with a bottle of shampoo in her hands. (It miraculously appeared in her hands.)

"Are you sure?" She asked from the bathroom as she scrubbed rigorously at his hair. Zoro whined as she dunked him in the water.

"Damn't woman, I'm gonna go bald if you keep at it!" He hollered when she rubbed as his head with a towel. Bikki stood in the doorway to the bathroom as she watched.

"You still don't believe us? You're dumber than I thought." Bikki replied. Hibiki glanced at Bikki, then averted her gaze back to Zoro.

"If you're really Roronoah Zoro and not some imposter…what are you in Luffy's Crew?" She asked. Zoro glowered at her.

"I'm the first mate…" He snarled.

"And…how did you meet Luffy?" She asked again.

"He freed me from a naval base that was in Capt. Morgan's jurisdiction…"

"Do you hate Sanji?"

"With all my might…"

"When you met Dracula 'Hawk-eye' Mihawk during the Don Kreig battle, did you win against him?" Hibiki pried. Zoro snorted.

"I lost, but with my pride still intact."

"…Are you sure you're not some obsessed look alike fan who likes to sneak into single pathetic otaku girl's apartments?" Hibiki pressed on. Zoro glanced at Bikki who decided to put blue hair spray paint on her bangs.

"Um, I don't even know what you're talking about…I got drunk last night and Sanji was being a pain in the ass, and I was extra tired…so I went to bed early…"

"…By George! YOU'RE ZORO ALRIGHT!" Hibiki yelled. She started to dance like some maniac. Bikki grabbed Zoro by the arm and went into the living room. Hibiki continued to dance for a few more moments.

"If she tries anything," Bikki began quite seriously as she pulled Zoro's ear to her mouth, "I'mma beat her ass…I know you don't like me…but I feel like you're my responsibility…"

"I feel like you're **_my_** responsibility…" Zoro said as she let him straighten out again. She seemed a little on the short side.

"How so?" Bikki stated irritably. Temper wise too.

"You're a girl…and…I randomly appeared in your apartment…that's gotta mean _something_."

"…You really are stupid…" She sighed heavily in a loving way, "but so cute."

"What?"

"I've always thought you were uber sexy…Mr. Zoro…"

"What!?"

"Okay guys!" Hibiki said as she stepped out into the small hallway wearing some insane rave/Goth outfit. Is that even possible? Oh well, it's my story She spun around to show off her threads. "Don't I look amazingly rave sexy"

"You look like a fluorescent hobo." Bikki stated blatantly as she went to the door with Zoro close behind.

"What the fxxk!" Hibiki growled as she ran towards the door. "You're a real bitch you know that!"

The sun had gone down already, and Bikki seemed a little melancholic. Zoro kept this in the back of his mind and started to walk faster. Hibiki was walking fairly slow compared to Bikki and Zoro's pace and she hated it.

"Quit walking so damn fast!" She whined. Zoro ignored her.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked Bikki who was off in her own world. Bikki took a minute to realize she was spoken to.

"Huh, oh…I have no idea…Hibiki just said to come over and she'd lead the way…but she walks so damn slow…" Bikki explained in a tired tone and she turned to look at Hibiki. " 'ey Chi-chi, where is this rave gonna be?"

"Oh…it's around the corner from here…we're almost there…"

"It's…6:30…could you hurry it up! We're gonna miss out on all the good stuff." Bikki said and she got even faster. Zoro picked up his past and Hibiki broke out into a mad dash and she flew past them both.

"I FORGOT…UNLIMITED FREE DRINKS!!!!"

"She's gonna get butt raped…"

"What the f…"

"C'mon Zoro…before she gets her grubby little fingers around that Corona."

"What is a Corona?"

Bikki laughed and she led the way to the rave. Zoro was perplexed by the life Bikki and Hibiki led and how they both were so cruel to each other but the best of friends. He wondered if that was why Sanji was such a dick. But then again, he and Sanji was a different story.

The rave that the two young ladies had spoken of so much was very loud and dark…Zoro was glad he could see Hibiki's bright red bangs and Bikki's blue bangs. He hoped that no one tried to scrub the hell outta him because of his light green hair. He noticed the strange array of men at the bar and Zoro felt a pang of chivalry force him to be protective of Bikki who almost seemed like his master. XD

"Stay close to me…" He said to her. Her hazel eyes lit up with uncertain excitement when she felt him pull her away from a very SCARY man that was interestingly sexy. No matter what universe he ended up in, men were still scum. But this time, he felt like he could do something about it by protecting this interesting young lady. It came to Zoro that Bikki was more of a lady than Hibiki…but it was some what obvious because Hibiki obnoxiously chose not to be lady like.

"Who's that freak dancing with Hibiki?" Zoro asked as he and Bikki gawked at some weirdoes crowding around the wild red banged woman.

Bikki squinted to get a better look of whom or _what_ her idiot friend was dancing with. The song's tempo went faster and Hibiki whipped out her glow sticks and started going buck wild.

"I dunno, but she's starting to scare me…I hope she's not drugged up by that guy."

"…why do you two come here if there are so many risks?" Zoro inquired slightly concerned. Bikki continued to stare as she pulled out three pink glow sticks and snapped some.

"For fun…"

"But, two defenseless girls shouldn't be putting themselves in danger."

"…I'm not defenseless…"

"Yes you are…"

"No…I'm not…"

"Believe what you want little girl." He said getting irritated already and forgetting his new found duty to protect his 'master'. He wandered back over to the bar and asked for the hardest liquor in stock. Bikki glared at him.

"I never knew that Zoro was so difficult in person…but then again…he **was** an anime character…" She said aloud to herself…but it was droned out by the _thump-_ _thump_ of the beat. Bikki went out to the dance floor with Hibiki and they started to rave like they were on X. Hours passed by and Bikki and Hibiki were beat like a drum. Zoro on the other hand was drunk as a skunk. Do skunks get drunk? What the hell?

They staggered over to him and he staggered over to them. The three of them stared at each other.

"Are you drunk?" They asked in unison. Zoro nodded slowly. Hibiki and Bikki glanced at one another and got a hold of Zoro. They all went outside and it was about 2:50 am. Zoro can hold his liquor quite well because he didn't feel queasy and Bikki and Hibiki didn't have to do much to support him as they strolled down the street.

"I'm glad we don't have cars…" Bikki pointed out. Hibiki nodded sleepily. Zoro looked into the sky and started to sing off key. People stared at them funny as they went around the block and they swayed to and fro in a manner equal to that of a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Wheeeeeee!" Zoro squealed. Hibiki looked up at the door the three of them found miraculously.

"Oh…my apartment building…" She yawned. She got inside and they bid her goodbye.

Bikki and Zoro staggered home and tripped into the elevator. The concierge stared at them funny when they started to sing together.

"DON'T CRY TO ME IF YOU LOVE ME! YOU WOULD BE HERE WITH ME!"

The concierge inched to the corner of the death box most people refer to as an elevator and tried his best not to flip out and start crying like some kind of claustrophobic. The elevator reached the 7th floor and they stumbled into the hallway towards Bikki's apartment.

"Now…for the GRAAAAAAND finale! Be amazed Zo…Zo…zo…san and … I shall open this door!" Bikki squeaked with a demeanor that led the drunken santoryu master to believe she was drunk too. Her eyelids were so heavy with sleep she could barely open the door. Again with the stumbling but this time they ended up in the living room. Zoro lay down on the couch and Bikki slipped into a silky black and sapphire blue Victoria's Secret nightgown and got into bed peacefully. She was exhausted and for some odd reason, the fact that Zoro got in her bed with his boxers on did not bother her one bit. But, if a sexy ass man got in your bed and you were single and in need of loving…would you mind? Then again, some people are straight men that have a rep to keep up…meh…if I were a guy I'd still want a sexy man…xD I'm kiddin'…

The next day

Bikki woke up in Zoro's arms and she took quite a long time to register. She just kept staring at the man wrapped around her curvaceous body.

"What…what the heck?" She mumbled as she squirmed free from his vice grip of a hug. She slipped out from the end of the bed and stood up extra fast. "This does not bode well…" She put on bright neon green socks that adorned a fuzzy and warm texture. She slid around in the kitchen as she started to put waffles in the toaster and scramble eggs and stir up some really crispy bacon. But she wasn't going to eat the bacon. It was pork, she just figured Zoro would want it…but she wondered why the hell she had pork in her fridge in the first place. She pondered about that mystery and remembered that once Hibiki stayed over and she wanted to eat some bacon in the morning. Bikki shook her head in shame. She felt like pork was the devil. Then she heard hissing. And smoke started to fill the room.

"Oh! What the…AIEE!" She squealed as she put the bacon back on track. It almost burned up and almost burned her up. She sighed after putting the food on her small little table for one and looked up wearily to see Zoro in her hallway with his boxers on and a cloth on his forehead.

"That was one hell of a night." He groaned as he skulked closer in agony. He looked so tired, but from the way he was holding her earlier; he seemed so at ease.

"Ohayo Zoro san."

"Uh…Ohayo…" He said in a monotonous tone as he stared at the food.

"…are you…hungry?" Bikki asked a little alarmed by his tone of voice. Zoro's stomach made a scary noise. Bikki made a scared face and backed up a little.

"…yes…very…" He growled. He picked up the plate with all the food on it and poured syrup on it and sat on the couch with it and started to scarf it down with his bare hands. Bikki stared in amazement and wonderment. What a disturbing creature…yet so sexy…

Bikki found this a good time to get in the shower and rid herself of the stench that came over her. She sang in the shower and scrubbed gently.

"_The lightest touch of feathers falling, my love may be invisible, but I inspire the dreams that guide you…baby…oh…you're half a world away…but in my mind I whisper every single word you say, and before you sleep at night…you pray to me your lucky star your singing satellite_."

The rest of the song she hummed sweetly to herself trying to forget that there was a highly attractive man in her living room; eating all her food and making her libido go off the scale. Zoro got up from the couch, put the plate in the sink and glanced at himself in the reflection of the water. He had a beard coming in from not shaving last night. He just stared. He looked so aggressive to himself; he wondered if that was how Bikki perceived him that way too.

Bikki stepped out the bathroom fully dressed and Zoro came down the hall towards her. She smiled at him.

"How was my food?"

"It was good." He said as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Uh, you're taking a shower? You don't have any other clothes." Bikki inquired when he slammed the door in her face. She grimaced.

"Well…I could just put my clothes from yesterday back on…"

"But they reek of your manly stench…" Bikki responded. The water was turned on and Zoro started to scrub like a mad man. Bikki decided if he was going to wear his clothes over…she'd wash them. She went into her secret room that was a walk in closet with outlets and what not and put his dirty manly stink clothes in her whirlpool washing machine with Tide detergent.


	3. What

I don't own Roronoah Zoro…or anything related to One Piece…

In American Publication 'Time' Zoro is about 20 years old and I'm 15 so in this story He's 26 because I'm 21

Chapter Three: What's up with that?

Zoro stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his manliness. He wiped at the mirror with his hand (which is manly too) and examined his facial hair. He was going to shave but he doubted that Bikki had male shaving products in her cabinet. He walked into the hallway.

"You take too long…like…a girl." Bikki meowed blatantly. He glared at her as she handed him his fresh clothes.

"If you're comparing me to that harpy, Nami, you've got another thing coming." He snapped. Bikki waved it off like it was nothing.

"Uh-huh, sure swordboy." She sang. Zoro narrowed his eyes even more so than usual and whisked past her and slipped into her room to dress. Bikki started to slide around the apartment in her pink fuzzy socks and started to dance too.

"IT'S SATURDAY!" She sang out. Bikki started doing the cabbage patch and the running man. "Woot! Woot!" She started doing the robot and what not and Zoro came in staring at her like she was smoking weed or something.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in amazement and fright. Bikki stopped mid-cabbage patch. She stared back at him mouth agape.

"Um…I…was celebrating…"

"Celebrating what?" Zoro interrogated nastily. He was going to lose his sanity being stuck in this apartment with this…woman. Bikki blushed from embarrassment. She crossed the living room over to Zoro and stared into his eyes with a stern look upon her face. He arched his brow irritably.

"Do you really need to know...Mr. Sexy." She said. He backed away; terrified she was going to anally rape him with a ball point pen wtf?.

"What did you call me?"

"What's the matter Zoro? Don't you like girls?" She inquired with a sweet voice. He looked scared while she inched closer with her boobs bouncing slightly as they inched closer along with her. Zoro felt compelled to touch but he felt disgusted with himself.

"I'm not exactly like Sanji and I'm not exactly like Bon Clay…"

"Uh huh…" She mumbled with a sly smile.

Later that day, they were in the mall trying to find clothes for the sexy strong manly spirit. Zoro didn't really care about what he wore but … Bikki was acting weird. She picked up a pair of faded jeans in the Old Navy at the local mall. She seemed so, engrossed with her finding; the girl didn't realize how pissed off Zoro was. He was tired from searching for clothes and trying to figure out what his style was. He personally could give less of a shit about what the hell was on his body…he could be wearing a damn loincloth and it wouldn't matter.

"This is nice…try it on…" She piped as she handed him the jeans. He held onto them for a moment. The bushido like man stared and examined the pair of pants. He loathed them for some reason…or maybe he's being over dramatic!

"…no…I can't take it anymore…NO DAMN'T NO!" He yelled and he threw the pants across the room. Bikki hid behind a mountain of clothes she planned on buying for him and random shoppers looked up from their business to look at the green haired maniac.

"Zoro…" Bikki hissed when she emerged from her hiding place after the other shoppers averted their gaze back to their shopping. Zoro glared at her after stomping on the pair of jeans.

"What!?" He snapped. Bikki winced. Men yelling at her made her feel weird…and kind of like a sex slave…where the fuck did that come from?

A/N: Here I am…laughing at my own stupidity…

"Must you act like some kind of maniac? Are you trying to get me in jail?" She asked trying to keep her voice down. Zoro made a weird, 'heh' like laugh that made him look and sound crazier than before. He's going loco.

"…If you don't want me to cause a ruckus, I suggest you get me outta this hell hole as soon as possible…or I will be forced to kill that strange old man over there!" He explained gradually getting louder as he pointed to the middle aged, out of shape man that had been watching him the whole time since they entered the store. Maybe he was a Zoro-molester…A/N: another moment of my stupidity…forgive me… Bikki raised her brow.

"You're strange…but…we're done here anyway…let's go…"

Bikki wasn't exactly independent yet, she had a credit card…a part time job…a pretty high middle class apartment…and going to Old Navy was the closest she could get to nice…unless Zoro wanted some random crap from Salvation Army or something…O.o well he didn't care if she got him loincloths…xD Back to the story…Zoro was still a little pissed, but since he got to throw a temper tantrum he was less pissed…he stood beside Bikki as she paid for his new clothes items. He crossed his arms and turned away.

"I fucking hate this place." He whined. She closed her eyes and a vein appeared on her forehead. She tried to stay calm.

"Language…" She hissed without turning to face him. He mimicked her with a face that read: STFU! He was annoyed. She was annoyed too. But it didn't help that he was sexy.

"Heh, some lovers' quarrel…" The cashier said laughing. The two looked up and gave the cashier a death glare.She was writing a check and he wasn't paying attention. They looked like they were going to drain his blood or something. "Uh…or not…"

"Lovers…never…" Zoro hissed simultaneously with Bikki.

"Never…say never…" The cashier said bravely. Bikki handed him his pen…then made to bite him. Zoro saw that he wasn't the only maniac in this random pair…so he dragged her and their numerous bags out the store.

They got in a taxi and drove home. On the way there…they argued more.

"You're such a moron! Why didn't you tell me you didn't care what you wore…we could've left that place hours ago!" Bikki stared at him for a moment. A fire of burning passion and burning semi hate was in her hazel eyes. If semi hate even exists… Zoro snorted.

"You were so engrossed in whatever you were goggling at that I had to wait for you to snap out of it for about an hour and a half. Women…complete enigmas…" He said while looking out the window not paying the woman any mind and as his words trailed off, he shook his head. Bikki wanted to smack the back of his head. The head that sometimes looked quite large. She laughed at the thought of this… "What are you laughing at?"

"How inexplicably cute you are when you're extra dumb…"

"I'm not dumb!"

"…Denial."

"I'M NOT DUMB!" He yelled. The driver 'sweatdropped'. In the REAL world! Amazing! The two of them started yelling at each other.

"DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE YOU OWN ME!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO GET THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!"

"YOUR SKULL IS WAY THICKER THAN MINE! YOU'RE TOO DUMB TO FIND YOUR WAY OUT OF A CARDBOARD BOX!"

"YOU'RE TOO BIG CHESTED TO GET A MAN THAT LIKES YOU FOR YOUR PERSONALITY!"

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"I have no idea…"

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Bikki blushed like she was naked or something. Zoro scratched the back of his head. The driver was terrified.

"…have you been staring at my boobs…" Bikki asked nervously.

"No…" Zoro snapped. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Bikki was exhausted when they entered the apartment. Zoro took his clothes…dumped it into the middle of her bedroom and she flipped out. He smiled.

"Where can I put my clothes if everything in this room revolves around you?" Zoro asked. Bikki walked over to her dresser and opened the top, middle, and bottom drawer.

"I'm smart…I keep most of my clothes in the closet. This side of the dresser is now yours." She explained. He picked up his clothes and squeezed them in instead of folding them. Bikki cringed at how his clothes were sticking out the dresser. Then she realized something…if her sister was to come over…she'd think she was dating him…what if her mom came…what if…WHAT IF IT RAINED HAIR!? WTF!?

Bikki laughed again and Zoro stared at her confused. He wanted to ask why she was laughing but then he remembered what they ended up talking about in the car. Maybe he was staring at random times, but he wasn't attracted to her…or was he? And if she is attractive why is she single? Crazy girls get boyfriends all the time…what's wrong with this girl? Or maybe she just got out of a really bad relationship…


	4. Bboyfriend?

I don't own One Piece or Zoro

Chapter Four: B-boyfriend?

Two weeks passed after all that nonsense with the taxi and Old Navy incident. The two of them were learning to work together by not really paying each other any mind. Bikki would leave for school in the morning on weekdays and Zoro would wander around everyday. On the weekend they'd actually exchange words and share a breakfast.

One Saturday, Bikki had some news for Zoro that he didn't really like…

"My sister's turning 27 this Sunday…so…I gotta go to Jersey tonight…and…it'd be weird to leave you by yourself for a weekend…"

She explained. Zoro nodded as he savored the flavor of the bacon he was munching on.

"Yeah…and…" He said after drinking orange juice. Bikki sighed.

"I suggest…you pose as my…uh…boyfriend…around…my family…"

"YOUR WHAT!!!" Zoro yelled. Bikki's face was a bright red and she couldn't stop herself from staring at her plate of food. She felt like there was no other way. If she just said he was **_just_** a friend, her family would get suspicious and think she was being trashy. I mean…what straight guy lives with his female friend…without some sort of sexual relationship between them? (A/N: I dunno about you…but…I don't see any other way…)

Bikki continued to stare at her plate. Zoro went on a rampage. He was not posing as anything. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! (A/N: Maybe I'm over doing it…ha ha.) _Is she out of her gourd? I almost choked on my food when she said that! _He glared at her.

"I can feel your eyes boring a hole in my head…" Bikki mumbled as she stared at her hands after growing tired of staring at her food. _Is he going to kill me? –sigh- better late than never…_Zoro stopped glaring after recognizing there was a sadness in her voice. _Why is she sad?_ He thought. She looked up at him and they made eye contact. The strong manly spirit saw a sorrow look in her eyes that he could not fathom. "I know you must hate me right now…forcing you into…things."

"…It's not your fault…you weren't the one who sent me here…" He replied rather softly, something that contradicts with his personality. Bikki got up from the table and went to pack her overnight bag. Zoro sighed. _Why are women such a hassle?_

He went to follow her into her room and get to packing whatever he needed to pack. She tossed an extra duffle bag at him and it smacked him in the face.

"Hey!"

"Sorry…" Bikki murmured, not really meaning it. He opened his drawer with some trouble; on account of the other drawers under his jurisdiction were a total mess. He pulled out pants…boxers, shirt, undershirt…bla bla bla…Bikki seemed to pack a little extra, only because she wasn't sure which outfit she wanted to wear. The pigtailed girl looked up to see Zoro peering over his shoulder to check on her. "What?" She asked brusquely. He narrowed his eyes.

"I can't be curious?" He asked irritably.

"Curiosity killed the cat…" She said in a sadistic tone.

"Don't play games with me! A minute ago you were on the verge of tears!" He snapped. Bikki tossed a clothes item at him and it whapped him in the face. It turned out to be a flaming red bra. His eye twitched.

"I wasn't going to cry!" Bikki protested. Zoro snorted when he turned back to keep at his packing.

"You damn well know you were going to start bawling your eyes out…but I was here so…you wouldn't dare cry in front of me."

"SHUT UP!" She squeaked. She zipped up her bag, stood up, and stomped over to Zoro who was sitting on the floor by the dresser. "How would you know if I'm going to cry and why I wouldn't…?"

"That look… in your eyes..."

"What look?"

Zoro remained silent for a few seconds. Bikki took her open palm and smacked the back of his head while yelling:

"BAKA!"

"What the hell! I didn't do anything!" Zoro yelled. He stood up at lightening speed and glared at the shorter and more fragile being.

"You sure did…jackass!" She snorted.

"YOU ARE SO **ANNOYING**!" He stormed out the room. He was so infuriated. That stupid pigtailed imbecile…with her crazy ideas…and…her cute round face…_what! Cute? _ He exclaimed inside his mind. He turned around and saw Bikki putting the bags outside her bedroom door. Then he realized she was staring at him.

"What are YOU staring at?" They snapped in unison.

Later they were on a train to New Jersey, and Zoro's slumbering being was leaning on Bikki's shoulder. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and the obsessive otaku part of her wanted to kiss his adorable face. But she refrained. The ride seemed shorter than usual on the account of the fictional love of her life mumbling in his sleep and leaning against her. Her heart swelled with glee when he snorted in the midst of his slumber. Yet, the more sensible half of her wanted to beat his ass. He was such a jerk sometimes (a rather cute jerk). She looked up at the scrolling marquee above the door to the next car. They were about to reach their destination. Time to wake the wild green haired child.

"Wake up…" She said. She shook Zoro gently. He awoke violently.

"YOU'LL NEVER …HUH…huh…oh…we're …here." He exclaimed. Bikki gave him a look.

The 'couple' went through the train terminal and went outside to wait for Lynette, who was picking them up. For a moment or two they stood in silence. Then Bikki coughed a bit, to break the sudden ice. She looked up at Zoro.

"My sister is coming to get us…" She said in a shy voice. He looked to her to say something in reply but the sadness in her voice hit him before he knew what to say.

"Are you feeling all right?" He inquired, with some concern. She squinted one eye in suspicion. _What does he care…_She thought. But to her unearthed pleasure, he put one hand to her forehead and another to his own. They stood there for a few seconds. A warmth ran over Bikki's body and she felt her cheeks turn pink. He took his hands away from both foreheads. An icy silence lay between them. Lynette pulled up and honked the horn and waved to them. Bikki turned to Zoro one last time before they entered the labyrinth they had created.

"You ready?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yeah…"

Once inside the car with their luggage in the trunk, Lynette broke out into conversation.

"So, how are you two?" She asked. Zoro smirked at Bikki, he wanted to say something really inappropriate, like 'oh we just fuck up the ass once in a while to add spice…' but he saw the death glare she gave him when she turned to say something.

"Uh, we're okay…it's…um…pure bliss…" Bikki said, in her mind she thought 'that jackass wouldn't satisfy a 70 year old widow…she'd beat his ass with her cane.' "My luck in the love department has changed for the better…" 'more like down the drain…'

Zoro could hear the strain in her voice. He wondered if he was really that bad of a guy to her. He ignored his concern. They weren't actually dating. What does he have to lose if she thinks he's a bastard…oh…he'd be living on the streets…

"So…Zoro…you're…in what kind of work again?" The elder sister asked. Right now it didn't matter…he'd make her keep him in the apartment.

"Well…I'm…in waste management." He said slyly. Lynette had a weird look on her face crossed with confusion and disappointment. Bikki couldn't wait to go back to NY, so she could beat his ass…with a broom.

"Oh…that's uh…nice." She replied nervously. Bikki made a scary-ass face at Zoro. He was gonna get it!

"Yeah, Zoro chan rides the back of garbage trucks (and hopefully will get hit by one)…"

They Exchanged death glares and Lynette didn't see one moment of it.

They got home…and the green haired, strong manly spirit met…the parents of the crazed pigtailed girl. Lynette was a sign of nice and acceptance. The younger brother who was 18 was quite interesting. He didn't seem like he was going to kill him…his name was Seth. He actually liked Zoro and may have even recognized him too. (Seth can be a little dumb sometimes) Unlike Arthur…he was not pleased. He could barely contain the thought of his daughter dating at all…but…a green haired nut job! The nerve! (a/n: Lol!) The mother, Renetta, she was nice and calm about it too. Yet she was concerned about what they did when they were alone…(A/n: she shouldn't worry…they aren't even dating.)….So then dinner came around and Zoro made himself look like a …fool.

"So…Zoro…you say that a giant bird tried to steal your knapsack when you were exploring…the Amazon…or something…and you were almost eaten by a even larger python?" Renetta asked. Zoro nodded with the rice and peas packed in his cheeks and a piece of curry chicken sticking out from his mouth. He looked like a little boy…who hadn't eaten in six months.

"Why are you acting like a barbarian?" Bikki hissed into his ear when Seth went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Arthur sent an evil death glare at Zoro that read: 'my-daughter-better-still-be-a-virgin'. He could have sworn on his life that his daughter was whispering some kinky sex idea into the damned male ears of that green haired bastard. Suddenly…like a huge gust of wind…the sexy man with green hair went insane and started to stuff his face with food. Like a maniac! The whole family (excluding bikki, she was looking away with a huge red anime vein on her head) stared in complete horror. Everyone's eyes twitched in unison.

"Uh…did you like it?" The mother asked sweetly and meekly. Zoro smiled, wiped at his face (only making it messier) and stood up. A mess of rice and meat was on his shirt.

"It was fantastic…"

Bikki shot up in a flash of rage and whisked him away, out of the dining room and into her old bedroom on the second floor. Arthur's eye twitched once again.


	5. Party all the time

I don't own one piece. Or Zoro…

Bikki: this is crazy…

Zoro: what?

Bikki: if my mom knew I was in love with a fictional character…she'd send me to a shrink

Zoro: really? …what the hell is a shrink?

Bikki: ….Nevermind…

Chapter five: Party all the time…

Bikki pushed Zoro onto her bed and he just continued to smile at her. He was so proud of himself. But the girl had an idea. To beat his ass here and now!

"What the FUCK! Do you want my parents to force you out of my apartment!?" Bikki yelled. Zoro snorted.

"They can't force you to kick anyone out of _your_ apartment!"

"They help me pay for it…they'll make me do whatever the hell they want me to do." Bikki snapped at him. He just laughed and this was not pleasing at all. Bikki wanted to hurt him really bad. Yet, she wanted to love him 10 times more. Why was it when he angered her or scared her did she want him more and more… The strong manly spirit noticed she fell silent.

"What's the matter?"

"You!" She snapped again. He smirked. Then Bikki smacked him across the face. He didn't expect that. He didn't expect a fan girl to smack him. He didn't expect to feel anything. And I'm not talking about the physical, I'm talking about emotionally. Bikki stared at the man on her old bed. He wasn't smiling any more. But there was a look mixed with shock and anger in his eyes and on his face. _He wouldn't kill me…no need to fret… _Bikki told herself. Zoro felt a pang of regret inside his stomach but then he pushed it away. More anger came replaced it. _Why do I feel bad for being an ass! Why should I care!_ He roared inside his mind. (A/N: a safe place to yell.) "You…hate me…don't you…" She began again. This grabbed the man's attention again.

"No, I don't…I have no reason to hate you…"

"Then why do you torment me so!"

"…"

Bikki didn't wait for an answer and turned to leave but she stopped. Zoro looked at her with forlorn in his usually sinister eyes. He got up from the old bed and went by her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and she sniffed.

"…now I wish you were just a cartoon again…I thought this was a dream come true…but you hate me…"

"I don't hate you…"

"Yes you do…"

Silence…more sniffling and she buried her face in her hands and started bawling. The pang returned in Zoro's stomach and he didn't like the feeling. It was a mixture of the pang and the butterflies one would feel for a crush. This was a feeling he rarely felt, maybe even never. She turned again to go flop on her bed and sob away but he grabbed her and let her cry on his manly chest. (SEXYNESSSSSSS!) Zoro couldn't understand why he was acting so strangely but it didn't matter at the moment. If he didn't stop her crying…the feeling he felt when he was smacked, would eat away at him…

Sunday night was at Bikki's doorstep. She couldn't believe it. She actually looked hot in the clothes she bought just recently. She spun around to look at herself in the stand up mirror. Zoro stared at her from the crack of the bedroom door. He couldn't understand what was so great about wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her…nice… hips and some glittery stuffs…that made her look like a piece of jewelry. _What the hell am I doing? I ain't no Goddamn ero baka like that damn chef! WTF!_

Lynette was going out to a club for her birthday; it wasn't a rave…but almost as crazy. Zoro wasn't too sure about it, but Bikki insisted with a fake smile that he tag along. Lynette was taking her friend Siobhan too. It was going to be interesting. In the club…it would be different than a rave. A lot different. (a/n: well, someone like me would think…lol!)

As he continued to watch, Bikki stopped dancing in front of the mirror in her older sib's room and went to get her purse and be out the door. Zoro scurried away and flew down the steps. Siobhan was alone in the kitchen and just stared at the man who almost fell down the steps face first. He smiled nervously at her when she made a weird confused and scared face. Yet, she smiled and let out a small laugh. Zoro frowned at her laughter. He was not to be laughed at…he was already pissed off with himself…

"What are you doing on the steps like that…" Bikki asked at the top of the steps. Zoro looked up at her and wanted to yell 'Shut it woman!' but Siobhan and Bikki would flip out like…women usually do. (a/n a comment against my own sex! How sad!)

"…I was…standing…and…waiting…for you…"

Lynette finally came out of the bathroom and the four of them went…to a club. They were in a car…together…(A/N: yeah this is the worst sentence in the history of Me…) and they drove to the club. Bikki and Zoro were in the back doing nothing but scowling at each other. Good thing it was night, because Lynette and Siobhan would wonder why they were "together". Bikki looked at him with a smile on her face after a while. She couldn't help it. The love of her life was sitting next to her. She wanted him so bad…she wished she could be held by him like that morning when she woke up after the rave. That was one helluva morning. But there was no way a guy could love her as much as she loved him. Love was never on her side when it came to the opposite sex. (very true)

The four of them stood their in the strange heat of the night. The bouncer gave Zoro a strange look when they walked in and Zoro gave him a death glare. The bouncer felt some evil aura around the green haired guy. _He was a weird one. This isn't a rave_, the bouncer thought.

Lynette and Siobhan disappeared onto the dance floor and the couple stayed behind and sat together at some little booth thing.

"What's wrong with you?" Bikki asked. She thought about the incident that morning. Zoro had eaten all the food before anyone else even knew there was breakfast. He smiled at the thought. They must be linked!

"What?"

"You really want to screw me over don't you!"

"You accuse me of the stupidest things." Zoro said. He turned away from her and pondered about going over to the bar. He began scooting out of the booth. Bikki went under the table like a little kid and popped up on the other side; in his way.

"You're not getting off that easily." She said angrily. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're in my way."

"You think I don't know that!? YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" She yelled and she pushed him with all her might. He moved over some and she fell…while sitting. xD

"…you silly girl." He said.

"Fine then…I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!"

"What? What kind of foolishness…"

"Are you scared?"

"You're gonna lose. Since you're such a fan girl…you should know that I'm way stronger than you." Zoro explained. He put his arm on the table and Bikki put hers on there too. They glared for a little bit and then joined hands. Bikki thought Zoro was going to crush her hand and the match hadn't even started yet. xD Zoro felt her weakness already and he let up a little for her. She seemed so determined; not to mention cute.

"…are you going easy on me?" She asked.

"No…not at all."

"That's a freakin' lie!"

"I don't want to break your poor arm. And it was you who challenged me." Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah…for fun…"

"I don't find losing a fun thing. Why are you doing this?"

Bikki just stared at him like she was equal his power. She didn't want to answer…and I don't have an answer for her to say! xD

"GAH! WRITER'S BLOCK!" She yelled and Zoro smacked her hand to the table. Her arm receded to her chest so that it could be tended to.

"What the hell…" He said completely confused by her outburst.

"…are you trying to give me a hemorrhage?" She hissed. Zoro smirked.

"Why would I do that?"

"You idiot. I'm much weaker than you! You can't do that. IT'S NOT FAIR!" She continued to whine. Zoro sighed. _She's such a baby…_ "I HEARD THAT!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I am no baby!" She squealed. Zoro gave her a look.

"Are you reading my mind?" He asked.

"…I think…"

Lynette and Siobhan came over wiggling around like morons. They had three random guys with them. Zoro stared. Then he got mad. That whole arm wrestling match was to delay him from going over to the bar and to drink.

"…you're evil." He muttered to Bikki as she was forced to sit closer to him. One guy was with Lynette. He had nice black hair and chocolate brown skin. His eyes were dark brown and he had a dazzling smile like he was some hot anime guy. The guy with Siobhan had long dirty blonde hair like Link from the L.O.Z. His skin was of butter creamy color. The third guy had midnight blue hair and piercing neon green eyes. His skin was pale like snow and his voice was monotonous and low. He seemed tired and depressed except…when he saw Bikki.

"


	6. Ryuunosuke

I don't own One Piece or Zoro

Bikki: I love Zoro! He's so awesome! I hope I find a guy like him one day! –wiggles like Sanji-kun-

Zoro: -not paying any attention at all-

Chapter Six: Ryuunosuke

Bikki and Zoro were having another contest, it was a staring contest. The guys were confused by the couple's strange behavior. The black guy, Charles, better known as Chazz, turned to the blonde white dude. His name was Nate. He had no idea what to say so he turned to the strangest one of his pack, the strange silent and "emo" Asian; Ryuunosuke. People called him Ryuu-kun or Ryuu-chan. He seemed to like the couple; well to be exact he just liked the girl.

"Hey sis, stop staring into your boyfriend's eyes, I want to introduce you to my new friends." Lynette said, she had gotten quite tipsy, something she doesn't do often. She pointed to Chazz. Bikki turned, not blinking, and looked at Chazz.

"Hi…" She said like a robot.

"Hey," He said. Lynette pointed to Nate.

"Hiya," Nate said. She pointed to Ryuunosuke. He smiled at Bikki darkly. Bikki blinked and Zoro let out a "HAH!"

"Komban wa," Ryuu-kun said. Bikki turned pink a little and then glared at Zoro.

"YOU IDIOT!" She barked. Zoro started laughing.

"You blinked!" He couldn't help himself. She was being such a baby. And then he remembered his conclusion. But Bikki jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Say hi, baka." She mumbled.

"Oh…hi…" Zoro said. He wasn't paying attention. He looked to Bikki again. Her adorable face was masked with feminine anger. He found that cute. She seemed so harmless. Ryuunosuke wanted Zoro's position, to be so close to her. He was silent until Bikki asked:

"How did you get your eyes like that…they're so awesome."

"I have contacts." He said. Zoro tilted his head. _Contacts? What the hell?_

"Wow…I wonder how I'd look…"

"Like a damn fool." Zoro inserted as he lowered himself to escape the table and to get to the bar. He was not going to sit there and let her have her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bikki asked. Chazz stared at Zoro.

"You're so strange…" He said in awe. Zoro glared at Chazz when Bikki pulled him from under the table. "What's with you guys…do you like the color green so much you'd dye your hair or get contacts that color? What the hell?"

"My hair is naturally like this." Zoro protested. Everyone laughed except Bikki and Ryuunosuke. (of course Zoro didn't laugh, he was dead serious)

"Yeah, and …and…" Nate said between laughs with much trouble "Ryuu-kun is the prince of the netherworld! xD" Chazz nodded.

"I remember when we first met him; he'd tell us he was the prince of the netherworld and some other stupid shit…xD"

Everyone laughed again, but the same people who didn't last time…continue to stare blankly.

"I am the prince of the netherworld…" Ryuu-kun said bitterly. Bikki looked at him. She felt some aura about him that made her think he wasn't lying. Zoro was pissed off. He was not to be laughed at!

"My hair is fuckin' green! You want to prove it…" Zoro yelled as he went to undo his pants. Bikki snatched his hands from his pants.

"Oh HELL no, you are not flashing anyone!" She growled.

"SOMEBODY'S tipsy!" Nate yelled. They all laughed again. Zoro tried to hold back his anger.

"Okay…can we change the subject!?" Bikki squealed amongst the laughter.

"Your boyfriend is soooo funny!" Siobhan said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Zoro could not stand it, he stood and flipped the table over out of frustration. The table went flying and everyone stared in complete shock.

"MY HAIR IS FUCKING GREEN! AND IT'S THE FUCKING TRUTH!" He roared.

In but a few minutes, they were on the curb, cursing at Zoro for getting them kicked out. Bikki was the meanest because he was like her responsibility.

"You dumbass! Who the fuck does that? Flipping the table over; JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE DON'T BELIEVE YOUR HAIR IS GREEN! GET OVER YOURSELF!" She yelled. Zoro had his head in his palms as he stared into the black night out at the parking lot. Ryuunosuke and his friends were still around. Lynette went to get their car and Siobhan was sitting on Nate's lap.

"I'm sorry I can't be a girl about things and just whine." He said without looking at her.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Bikki yelled. Ryuunosuke could see that there was something about their relationship that made him want to cut in and take Zoro's place. Chazz just wanted some chick to bang. They had to get her number. xD

"I said, I'M SORRY I CAN'T BE A GIRL ABOUT THINGS AND JUST WHINE!" He repeated nice and clear. Bikki kicked him in the head and he flew across the sidewalk very anime like.

"STOP BEING SUCH A JERK, MARIMO!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

They started fighting verbally and Ryuunosuke couldn't take it. He stood up and went between them.

"Maybe you two need to take a break from each other, and see some other people."

"…" Bikki was about to yell, 'I'm not dating this jackass! It's just for show' but she stopped. Zoro smiled at Ryuunosuke.

"I prefer arguing with her than with some girl that I don't know…besides, I can see right through your plan…YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SHE'S MINE!" Zoro yelled. He pushed Ryuu-kun and put his arm around Bikki's waist. While pulling her close, her face turned red and Ryuu stared in horror.

"…"

"……I…It's not fair! Why can't the scrawny loser guys ever get the hot chicks!? Why is it always the buff meanies!" Ryuu-chan whined as he ran off. Chazz stared at Ryuu as he ran off.

"He can be such a wuss sometimes. Especially when tough guys …look at him," Chazz said drowsily, "He needs to get some courage, and maybe he'll get a girl. I can't believe…he said meanie…"

"HA HA HA! He said meanie!" Nate giggled to himself. Siobhan laughed with him. Lynette pulled up and motioned for her pack to get in. Bikki felt all tingly and warm with Zoro's manliness exuding from him like a fountain. Her stupid lust (or maybe, possibly love) for him made her want to kiss him and start rubbing him down or something. Something just clicked inside her.

Despite his peculiar behavior, Zoro opened the door for Bikki and let her into the car. Then he followed after. Siobhan got in the front passenger seat. Lynette waved by to her new companions and Zoro started laughing at himself. Bikki gave him a confused and dazed look.

As the car drove off, Nate pulled out his phone and showed something to Chazz. It was Bikki's apartment number and her cell number. He got it from Siobhan the idiot! xD

The next day, Bikki and Zoro went home to the apartment. Bikki picked up a pan as soon as she dropped her bag. Zoro was standing in the living room, preparing to lift the couch for exercise. She looked at the pan irritably, she aimed to throw it at Zoro but as he was lifting the couch he said in a serious voice.

"I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't being very…boyfriend like…until the end…xD…but seriously, I didn't mean to make you so mad."

"…uh…I'm sorry for kicking you in the head." She muttered as she put the pan down. Zoro had the couch over his head.

"Were you planning on throwing that pan at me?" He asked.

"Oh…no no no…why would I throw a pan at you?" She said. He made a face.

"Uh huh…anyway, the kick thing was nothing, Sanji's kicks are much stronger. That barely hurt. But…you did manage to fling me across the side walk."

"…Why am I so weak?" Bikki said as she came over to him in the living room. He looked at her. What was she planning now?

"You just are…you…you…why are you making that face?" He said, becoming alarmed. Bikki had this look on her face that wasn't very inviting.

"You made it look like we were going to have this huge argument over nothing and then split up like high school lovers! Then you put your arm around me and made my insides turn to mush! NO MAN SHOULD HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER OVER ME!" She yelled. She made her usual pouty face and he just stared, there was a strange feeling in his gut again and his cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah and…" He said, trying to keep his cool. His arms weren't growing tired yet but he still wanted to put the couch down.

"…You aren't my master or anything…" She said. Zoro dropped the couch and Bikki jumped out the way. He stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean master? Who the hell said I was your master!? IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FANTASIES?" He bellowed. Bikki was on the floor by the coffee table with a statue of a mother and child in her hands. She had dived to save it and her self.

"What the hell were you thinking? Dropping the couch like it was a pillow or something! I COULD'VE DIED!" She squealed.

"Don't change the subject! You're accusing me of wanting you to be my sex slave! I never EVER mentioned anything like that!"

"I was just saying…stop acting like you own me!"

"I don't own anyone…where do you come off!"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MANIPULATE MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT!" Bikki squealed. Then there was a knock at the door. "GET THE DOOR DAMMIT!"

Zoro got the door before the pan could get to him. Bikki put the statue on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to get something to beat Zoro with.

The guy at the door was looking mighty pissed.

"Uh, hi." Zoro said.

"Hi my ASS! What the hell are you two doing? Are you having an argument…again!"

"Um no…" Zoro lied. Bikki came out of the kitchen with a broom and stood behind Zoro.

"Then what the hell were you two doing that made my chandelier come out of the freakin' ceiling and break my damn dining table?" The guy asked. Bikki pondered.

"We were….y'know…" She lied. The guy looked at them. After about 5 minutes:

"…you guys are abusive lovers…" He stared at Zoro; he looked him up and down. "You better not break that girl."

The guy left and Bikki closed the door.

"Whew…thank God…" She said. Zoro was gawking at her.

"Da hell are you wearing!" He asked in shock. She had on her nightgown without a bra.

"Yeah yeah, I know…but I had to come up with something."

"…"

"Now I have another reason to be glad when you take your shirt off."


	7. Love Madness

I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does. He's sooooo awesome!

Bikki: Right Zoro?

Zoro: Uh what?

Bikki: You never pay attention do you?

Zoro: Not to you…

Bikki: What!?

Zoro: I'm kidding…can't you take a joke?

Bikki: Obviously not! –sob-

Chapter Seven: Love Madness

Days go by, and the more the two argued the more their cheeks turned pink. The summer sun was high up in the sky and Bikki prayed for a light breeze whenever she went out to jog. Zoro would go with her and leave her in the dust. She wanted to become faster and catch up one day to beat his ass like she always did when they got home.

Then one day in the middle of July, there was a knock at the door and it was Chazz from their rendezvous from long ago.

"Uh, hello. I haven't seen you in a long time." Bikki said when she opened the door. She was wearing her shorts and a tank. Zoro was sleeping on the couch shirtless. Chazz tried to keep his eyes off her chest.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello." Chazz said quite suspiciously. He looked around.

"Well, I'm kind of…"

"May I come in?" He asked without waiting for an answer and let himself into the apartment. He went to sit on the couch but he saw Zoro sleeping there. _Damn, she's still going out with that hothead?_ He thought bitterly. Bikki glanced at Chazz giving Zoro an angry look.

"What are you doing here? 'Cause you could have just called to say hello." Bikki said. She didn't like it when people ignored the fact that she too had authority.

"I can't spend some time with you?" He asked.

"You should have called ahead of time. I would have dressed more appropriately." She replied irritably. Chazz licked his lips.

"That outfit is appropriate enough." The ero said in response. Zoro could sense the perverted tension around him. He woke up violently. Chazz jumped in surprise and stepped backwards. He tripped over the coffee table and slammed into the floor. Zoro sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Bikki let out a small "oh" and clasped her hands over her mouth in a feminine fashion.

"…What the hell…" He mumbled. Chazz shot up very anime like and started yelling.

"WHO THE HELL WAKES UP LIKE THAT! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FREAK!"

"Oi, keep it down." Zoro muttered. He was still half awake. Bikki chuckled at how cute Zoro was when he was sleepy. Chazz didn't find anything cute besides Bikki.

"I don't know what you see in this guy…but…I know I'm better for you than he is!" Chazz blurted out foolishly. Zoro stood up and went into the kitchen completely ignoring Chazz. Bikki glared at Chazz.

"You need to get over yourself, because I have no intention of leaving my Zoro-chan! Sure he's a hotheaded, arrogant, lazy marimo jackass, but…I still love him!" Bikki yelled. Chazz was taken aback by how she said love in such a context. He's never met a girl with actual morals and wanted to have a real relationship. This pissed him off more.

"I'll be back…and when I return, I'll make you mine!" Chazz said all dramatic like. Zoro was pouring a glass of orange juice.

"When you return, I'mma slice your ass into a million pieces." Zoro said in a sleepy tone. Bikki sighed.

"You don't have to kill the guy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chazz inquired. Bikki opened the door for him. Chazz didn't budge.

"Zoro's a swordsman, he uses three swords……I suggest you leave…"

"…not fair…" Chazz muttered. Zoro was drinking the juice now, and he was just looking at Chazz with a look in his eyes that was kind of scary. Chazz still didn't budge. He wanted to snatch up Bikki and call her his own. Zoro wasn't sure why he was making such a big fuss. He didn't care for Bikki in that kind of way…does he? Bikki just wanted the idiot to leave.

"Can you just go…before we have to use force…"

"…Fine…you win this time Marimo…but I'll get you next time!" Chazz said as he went out the door. Bikki threw the carton of O.J. at Chazz when he got in the hall.

"STOP ACTING LIKE WE'RE IN A CARTOON!" She yelled. Chazz blew a kiss at her and she dodged it like she was Sakura on Naruto. xD

"What the hell was that all about?" Zoro asked. He stared at the place where the orange juice had once been. He wanted to mix it with some liquor. Bikki shrugged when she went to sit on the couch and watch television.

"I have no clue, that jerk was probably looking to have sex or something." She said blatantly. Zoro shook his head when he sat down next to her.

"No, not that…that little speech you gave him about me…" He said. Bikki blushed. _No, not again! _She squealed mentally. She shook her head and this caused Zoro to raise a brow confused.

"I'm sorry…uh…what were you saying?"

"I was asking you about the …whole…Zoro-chan speech." He repeated, slightly alarmed by her red face.

"Oh…that…ha…**that**…well uh…I just said it to get him to back off."

"…Why would you say that you love me despite my…uh…arrogance…" Zoro said. He was curious. Bikki didn't like this conversation. She wasn't ready to admit she was clinically insane and in love with a cartooned man. He smiled though. He found it funny that she insulted him before saying that she loved him.

"…I…don't know what came over me…" She said. Zoro nodded. He continued to look ahead instead of turning to her. She could see the color in his cheeks. "…Zoro…are you blushing…"

"What…" He said, averting his gaze to her. She smiled when she saw that she made his cheeks even pinker. "No, why would I be blushing…there's nothing to blush about…what are you talking about?"

"You idiot…"

"Why are you calling me an idiot?" He asked getting a little mad.

"You're an idiot, just admit it! You have feelings! Mr. Marimo Bushido!"

"What kind of nonsense is that! I know I have feelings! And why am I always some kind of Marimo!?"

"Nothing…but…tell me, why are you blushing?" She asked. Zoro didn't want to say anything to that. He got up. He wasn't going to have this kind of conversation with her. She was going to blow stuff out of proportion.

"Hey! Weren't we talking about how you said you loved me!? Don't try to change the subject!"

"Oh, but Zoro, they go hand in hand! You're blushing because I said I love you!" Bikki said as she got up too. She stared into his eyes very mysterious like.

"Then tell me why you said you love me…" Zoro demanded. The blush deepened in her cheeks and she opened her mouth to answer.

"I said I love you…because I do…" She said in a meek voice. Zoro seemed like he was very serious about it. She continued to look at him. She expected something very romantic to happen but instead.

"Oh…Okay. Tha's all I wanted to know." Zoro said and he went into her room and got in the bed. Bikki slumped over and her face fell.

"DA HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY!" She yelled after her moment of defeat. She picked up her trusty broom and went into her bed room.

Zoro was sleeping already. He had been interrupted earlier. Bikki lifted up her broom and slammed it into his stomach. He didn't wake up. So she continued hitting him with her broom until:

"Damn't woman, what the hell?" He growled. Bikki was lying on the floor trying to catch her breath.

"You….you are an IMBECILE!" She squabbled with all her might.

"What I do now?" He asked. Bikki tried to stand up but she wobbled and fell onto the bed. Zoro looked at her confused.

"…I tell you why I said such a thing…and you just go to sleep. Does my love for you mean anything?" She asked. Zoro pondered.

"Yes."

There was a moment. A moment of pure bliss that ran through Bikki like wind through her hair, she could feel the tingly feeling return and the mushy feeling invade her insides.

"…then…why wasn't there some kind of amazing romantic moment?" Bikki asked as she sat on her bed more adequately. There was a silence.

"I didn't come from the type of show where girls and guys have romantic moments all the time." Zoro explained. Bikki nodded.

"That is true, and I'm sorry for beating you with the broom…again…" She said. "And I'm sorry for…"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Zoro leaned in and kissed her on her soft pink lips. The feeling of pure euphoric bliss returned and made her whole body fizzle in the acids of tempestuous lust and love entwined. A hurricane of love whisked by and she could no longer comprehend what was going on. Zoro only kissed her for a moment. But that's exactly what she felt. Zoro just stared at the dazed girl in front of him. The pit of fire in his stomach did not go away as he hoped it would, but it just got worse. The passion he felt and the rushing blood continued with an incessant urge. He too felt his body fizzle in an acidic sea of emotions.

"I suppose I love you too." He said in return with a smile on his face. Bikki wanted to faint. Her body was gone and her soul was naked like a newborn babe.

And while the two were just sitting there, wasting away in those flaming acids that lay in the sea of burning question and emotion. Ryuunosuke was dwelling in the shadows. He truly was the prince of the netherworld. And he was determined to have Bikki.


	8. Mistakes

Oda-sensei owns One Piece.

Bikki: Wow, how romantic and intense!

Zoro: …could I ever do something like that?

Bikki: If Oda-sensei wants you to; you would.

Chapter Eight: Mistakes…

Hibiki came over that night after the little romantic moment. She was loud as ever, and seemed quite excited. The Naruto-obsessed girl must have sensed the aura of the two moron roommates.

"HIYA!" She yelled when Bikki opened the door. There was a silence between the two. "What? Did I do something?"

"Why are you so loud?" Bikki asked. She had a look of sleep on her face. Hibiki smiled and put her shoulder on Bikki.

"Ah, my young grasshopper, you have learned the ways of the lazy." She inserted as she slipped past the sleepy one and meandered over to the couch. Only half of it was occupied by Zoro. He was sitting there…dozing off into a sleep…again. Hibiki slapped him on the back and he woke up more.

"Wha…"

"Hey, what's with you two tonight? I thought you'd want to go somewhere with me…but you're like…sleeping…again. I called you this afternoon and you guys were sleeping…what…are you cats now?" She asked, looking concerned and irritated at the same time. Bikki meowed to make fun of Hibiki. She giggled at her meow and sat on the couch between Zoro and Hibiki.

"Remember how we'd say meor and stuff…" Bikki brought up the old subject of stupidity. Hibiki nodded super fast like a little kid.

"Yeah, and meov and meom!"

"You always came up with the more retarded ones…what cat says meov?"

The childhood friends laughed at the thought and Zoro just…fell back to sleep. He dreamt he turned into a panther and prowled the jungle. And he also dreamt that … Hibiki was a penguin and Bikki was a panther too. During this dream, Bikki and Hibiki were poking him in the face and whatnot as he growled in his sleep.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Hibiki asked. Bikki shrugged.

"Maybe being home and telling Sanji all about how he met fabulous women and how he was the one who got to meet them. I dunno, since Sanji's not here he has no one to argue with."

"…He argues with you a lot. Didn't you two break some guy's chandelier?" Hibiki asked.

"How'd you…"

Zoro jolted out of his sleep and flew off the couch like a wild child. XD They stared.

"Da hell…"

"Oi, Zoro…wake up!" Bikki said as she nudged him with her sock adorned foot. He woke up.

"Eh…"

"What the hell were you dreaming about that you had to fly out of your seat? You maniac."

"…I was a panther."

Hibiki and Bikki took the time to look at one another. They howled with laughter.

This kind of behavior went on and they three of them ended up sleeping in the living room in a pile of fools. Sadly, Hibiki was drooling on Zoro's head. XD As they slept peacefully, Ryuunosuke was watching from his shadows. He appeared out of them wearing a black hooded cloak and his pale skin and green eyes were accented to pop out like 3-D. He lifted his hands in the air as if to cast some kind of spell. He planned on sending Zoro back to the One Piece universe…so he did…but Bikki and Hibiki went with him. Ryuu's jaw dropped when both girls vanished.

"AIYA!"

A man about a couple inches taller than my lovely smexy Zoro, and about the age of Nico Robin stepped out of the shadows with a young girl at his side. They too were clad in black and they're eyes were of neon green and skin the color of milk. These two were Ryuu's siblings. Nobuhiro was the older brother and Arisa was the younger sister.

"You idiot!" Nobuhiro yelled. He whacked Ryuu in the back of the head. Arisa just stood there in silence by her older sib's side.

"Have you no sense!" Arisa snapped. Ryuu shrugged.

"All I have to do now is to get Bikki and go back home."

"It would have been easier if you just transported the guy and taken her." Arisa pointed out. Nobuhiro shook his head in shame.

"If only my father wasn't killed by your idiot father, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He said irritably. Arisa and Ryuu glared at their older half brother.

"Who said our father killed your father!?" Arisa yelled. Ryuu only heard the idiot part.

"Who said our father was an idiot?!" He snapped. Nobuhiro shrugged. He detested his step father with a passion. No man did he hate more.

"Whatever… put that aside for another day." Nobuhiro said, becoming slightly uneasy. He pulled his hood down and sat on the couch. "So are we going to get the girl or not?"

"Oh…well we gotta get her dress ready don't we?" Arisa inserted. Ryuu appeared out of Bikki's bedroom and had a dress in his hands.

"We'll just take this dress and do some things…and we'll have the perfect wedding dress."

"For once you have a pretty good idea." Arisa said surprised. Nobuhiro just continued to sit comfortably. He didn't want to be bothered with this wedding. He was not going to be tossed to the side like a used napkin. Maybe he should get married to someone. But did it really count? He was the oldest son. Then again he wasn't blood related to them, only half. He wasn't sure, hell…his whole family wasn't sure. That was the reason why Ryuunosuke was the one getting married. And besides, they wouldn't have to take care of him and his reckless idiocy once he's married off to some girl.

"Are you coming Nobu-kun?" Arisa asked. Nobuhiro snapped out of his reverie and the three siblings transported themselves to the One Piece Universe.

Meanwhile

Sanji-kun was in the galley cooking up a good lunch and humming a Luther Vandross love song to himself when suddenly, he felt the presence of three other beings in the room. He turned around slowly and saw three people slumped on the table. He tilted his head like a confused puppy and realized that the man on the bottom was not only marimo-kun, but marimo kun with a freakin' goatee.

"OI! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY STYLE!" Sanji yelled. Zoro jumped up and the two girls fell off the table. Sanji gasped and went to the Puerto Rican one first then switched over to the pigtailed black girl. Zoro rubbed at his eyes like a little boy. Hibiki growled as she sat up.

"Da hell is with the all the yelling!" Hibiki snarled. Sanji wiggled over to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep!" He whined. Hibiki looked at him. She smiled.

"It's okay Sanji-kun," She said. Sanji looked at her amazed. Zoro stood up.

"How'd we get here…" Zoro asked no one in particular. Bikki stood up along side him. Sanji's eyes widened excitedly.

He got irritated by how he wasn't the one who randomly disappeared and then reappeared almost 4 months later with two lovely ladies. The blond one eyed Zoro and got in his face.

"Teme…" He mumbled darkly, and he whisked away and went back to cooking. He didn't have any time to fool around with marimo-kun. With his back to Zoro, Sanji began to question him. "So…what happened when you…vanished?"

"…It's a pretty long story…" Zoro said. Bikki nodded; she was speechless. She really was in the One Piece universe. "But I'm back now…so no need to worry."

"You're so full of yourself! What about these nice young ladies, that YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE!" Sanji yelled. He turned around, smoke fuming from his nostrils like a chimney. Zoro sweatdropped.

"Well, this is Bikki…" He said blandly as he pointed to the girl beside him. She waved to Sanji in a zombie like way. Hibiki was sniffing at the food cooking on the stove. "And, that's her friend, Hibiki. She's…uh…"

"Sanji-kun, we come from another universe…that's where Zoro-kun was transported. I don't know how or why we got transported back here. But it's really cool. Because I love One Piece!" Bikki explained cheerfully. Sanji raised a swirly brow.

"You love One Piece? How can you love it…you've never put your hands on it!"

"What are you talking about Sanji!" Hibiki blathered. Zoro stopped both girls from ranting on about something Sanji didn't understand.

"…in the 'real' world, our universe is a cartoon to them." Zoro said. Sanji made a face.

"I think all of that drinking has caught up to your brain…" Sanji commented.

Suddenly, as Bikki and Hibiki sat at the table to get out of the way, Zoro and Sanji started fighting quite intensely.


	9. Not what we expected

kaOda-sensei owns One Piece, not me! But I do own the netherworld siblings, myself, and the characters that represent my real life companions.

Natsumi: I'm sorry to announce this but…at the moment Bikki and Zoro are not available. I think they went somewhere together…

Mei-Ling:…I'm scared…

Natsumi: Why is that?

Mei-Ling: What if they come back…and Bikki's belly is all round…and she's carrying a mini Zoro…

Natsumi:…I have no comment…

Chapter Nine: Not What We Expected…

Nami burst into the galley with a calm Robin standing behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE! Oh, Zoro, you're back…" Nami yelled, then said calmly when she noticed the green haired sexy man. She dismissed the fight that had come to a sudden stop and laid her brown eyes on the two girls sitting at the table looking confused.

"Oh, Nami-san," Sanji began as he turned his back on Zoro and forgot about the fight as well.

"AND WHO ARE THEY!" Nami yelled pointing to the girls. Hibiki looked at Nami for a minute and then went back to talking to Bikki. Bikki wasn't paying attention though, she was daydreaming.

"Nami-san, when…Zoro, came back he brought these two girls along with him." Sanji explained like a little kid who was smitten with his teacher. Nami looked at Zoro who was looking quite pissed for being blown off, and Robin took a seat beside Bikki.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami bellowed. She tackled Zoro and started beating the hell outta him. Bikki jumped out of her seat so that she could try to assist the anime love of her life. Sanji had hearts in his eyes and his smoke was creating a heart shape.

"Nami!" They said at the same time but in different tones. Bikki grabbed Nami and pried her off of Zoro. Sanji tilted his head.

"Don't attack my Zoro!" Bikki whined. Nami was shocked. Sanji's jaw dropped. A/N: That crazy stretchy face with the sharp teeth…I love that face…so funny

"How interesting…" Robin said with a giggle. She and Hibiki were watching the moment. Nami had a vein on her head.

"You bring two extra people with you…and one of them is obsessed with you…" Nami said with her eyes closed, trying her best to hold back her anger. "You do realize…that…that is two more mouths to feed…"

"…I didn't do anything on purpose…" Zoro replied, he got to his feet slowly. Sanji kicked Zoro in the stomach and started yelling

"IT ISN'T FAIR!"

…Moments Later…

The Mugiwara Kaizokudan If my sad attempt at saying StrawHat Pirates in Japanese is correct had a meeting to discuss the return of the first mate, the two new girls, and their finances.

"As your captain, I say that…we keep these two girls." Luffy announced. Nami sighed.

"We can't just keep them like they're really joining our crew…" Nami interjected. Luffy smiled.

"Don't you want more female company on the ship?" Robin asked Nami. Nami didn't really care; she just didn't want to be poorer than they already were. At the rate things were going, and by things I mean Luffy's monstrous appetite, they'd have barely any food to feed everyone adequately.

"I guess we could let them stay, but until we have the ability to send them back to their universe. I don't want to be burdened for too long." Nami said. She had a spiteful tone in her voice and Bikki didn't like it (As usual). Robin was staring across the room, and then she noticed something she wasn't very happy to see. She was frozen for a moment, and Nami asked her:

"What's the matter?" She had asked kindly. Robin just stared, then when the thing moved she squealed like a little girl. Everyone jumped and started asking the same question only in various forms.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hibiki yelled.

"MOUSE! MOUSE!" Robin squeaked as she jumped onto the table in a hurry. Zoro had an irritated, yet somewhat blank look on his face. Never in his life had he seen such a calm composed woman, scream out like that. Nami looked around. The guys looked around too but didn't seem too concerned. Hibiki jumped on the table too.

"Damn mouse!" She growled as she stood beside Robin. Nami grabbed the broom and started attacking the mouse. The guys watched, almost amused by Nami's attempt, because it resulted in her jumping into Sanji's arms when the mouse whisked by with two other mice behind it. Bikki finally became completely scared and jumped on the table. She had been watching unfazed until more mice appeared. The guys tried to catch the mice but Sanji was too busy holding onto his dear Nami-san. Chopper told them not to hurt the mouse.

"don't kill him!" Chopper whined. Luffy smiled.

"We're not going to kill the poor thing…" Luffy said.

"No, I was just telling Zoro, since he's so cruel."

"I am not cruel!" Zoro yelled. Chopper and Sanji begged to differ.

Finally later on, Zoro and Sanji tossed the three mice over board. Chopper rushed over to stop them and give them the little life boat he and Usopp made for the mice, but it was too late! xD

"How the hell were they going to use the life boat in the first place?" Zoro yelled back at Chopper who was slightly upset.

"I never knew you were so MEAN!" Chopper squealed. And he ran off. Zoro turned back to the side of the ship and leaned on the railing. He stared at the ocean in a melancholic way as the mice tried to swim somewhere safe. Bikki came out of the galley and inched over to her obsession.

Zoro didn't look at her. He wasn't in the mood to be turned into some lovesick moron. He wanted to be himself. He wanted to be alone. _Why'd I get involved with this girl…_He really didn't intend for her to come back with him, though some idiotic part of him wanted to. Now he was going to cause trouble, like that stupid chef.

"Zoro-kun, are you okay? You seem a little down…do you feel bad for the mice?" Bikki asked like a moron. Zoro turned a little to look at her. He was going to yell; 'woman, what kind of stupid ass question is that?', but he changed his mind and said:

"No,"

Bikki went by his side, as he slowly went back to staring at the sea.

"It's okay, you can be mad at me…" Bikki said softly.

"For what?" Zoro snapped.

"Being in the way all the time, and ruining your return to your ship."

_Stupid girl, stupid, stupid girl…_He kept thinking to himself.

"I never said you were a burden…like Nami did." Zoro said. Bikki smiled.

"I don't care…I freakin' hate her attitude anyway." She replied cutely. Her tone of voice was so deceiving. Zoro was not pleased with himself, because he was so pleased with her. Love was never an option! _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! _Zoro's subconscious had taken over and he started to bang his head on the railing. Bikki just stared at him.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" he yelled at himself.

"Are…you…"

He stopped, and looked up. He then slowly turned his head to the pigtailed black girl.

"…uh…I'm fine." He said. He crossed his arms and 'hehed.' He walked away and headed to the men's quarters. Bikki noticed how he was acting really strange, but she didn't press the issue.


	10. no title

Oda-sensei is the creator of One Piece; he's my hero in the manga-ka department. (he's adorable too…xD)

I own all meh characters and plot stuffs…

Bikki: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! PLEASE REVIEW!

Zoro: -asleep-

Chapter Ten: no title

As the StrawHats broke bread with their guests, the three random mice had swam off to a submarine and transformed back into humans.

Three demonic humans…

"Ryuu, how'd you get so smart?" Nobuhiro asked once they got inside. Arisa shot a death glare at Nobuhiro as he faced Ryuu sitting on a bed. Ryuu was drying his hair with a towel and Nobu-chan was in a towel.

"I just thought it would be smart to do something like that…y'know." He said. Nobuhiro nodded. He smiled.

"I can smell her from here now…she smells like strawberries and cream…" Nobu commented. Ryuunosuke looked up in slight shock.

"…Don't tell me you have the hots for my fiancée!" He snapped. The eldest brother blushed slightly and turned to get some clothes on. Arisa scoffed in the other room and went about her business as well. Ryuu sat on the bed in silence. _I'd kill my brother if he tries to become king of the nether world! _He thought.

Nobuhiro went to his room and sat down at his desk. He started to write in his logbook. And it read…

_Dear Diary, _

_That sounds so gay. xD … Today, we infiltrated the enemies' territory. We found the girl we were looking for…and I don't know if I can keep my promise… I'm going to have to take control over the netherworld and marry her myself. She's kinda cute. xD and besides, Ryuu isn't ready for such a big responsibility._

And the scene sort of trails off and zooms out from the room, to the inside of the submarine, and then the sub and then the whole ocean. (:D lol)

Arisa seemed like the only sibling that didn't have a completely hateful heart. She sighed at the thought of her brothers going at it over one stupid girl. Did the opportunity of controlling a world trapped in twilight really cost that much to sacrifice a sibling?

…The Next Day…

Hibiki was watching Sanji make breakfast and he was very pleased with himself. Bikki was the actual early bird but for some reason she was still sleeping in her bed. Or so she thought.

"Eh?" She muttered when she got up. She lifted her head like a little babe and noticed she was lying on top of a manly piece of man. (how redundant…xD) "Aw, not again."

"What, you don't like sleeping on me?" Zoro asked. This startled the otaku and she fell off. While sprawled on the floor in a blanket, Zoro sat up sleepily and goggled at her. _The cuteness is driving me nuts…_

"It's not that…um…I just…don't want to become too attached to you…" She said. Zoro put out an arm offering to help her up. Bikki took his hand and she suddenly lunged forward into his arms. Her face was red.

"Okay…maybe you are my sex slave." He said. Bikki got mad after that.

"I'll bite you…"

"That's even better!"

"…I should argue with you more often…I miss that…"

The sexy man just smiled and kissed her forehead. She blushed amazed. Men never showed her affection.

Usopp walked into the room to see them just lying there, all…sexual…xD

"Whoa! I'd tell you two to get a room but… you have one."

Zoro sat up and Bikki sat beside him feeling very girly and vulnerable. Zoro was about to yell at him but Bikki beat him to it.

"Shut your face Usopp! Its not like Kaya never invited you into her nest of love making!"

Usopp became red in the face and stormed off. Zoro looked at Bikki confused.

"Usopp is cool and all…but he can be so dumb sometimes…" She said, with a vein on her head. She didn't make eye contact with him. She had an air of anger about her.

The two of them arrived upstairs and Sanji was fuming again. He muttered something under his breath as Bikki wandered over to Nami and Hibiki to harass them as if it was just another normal day.

"Somebody's got male pms!" Bikki pointed out as Sanji gave Zoro a SUPER DUPER death glare. Hibiki laughed.

"male pms! xD" She fell over laughing. Nami and Bikki exchanged worried looks.

"She's dumber than you!" Nami said blatantly. Bikki raised a brow.

"You thought I was dumb?" She asked. Nami nodded.

"I mean, what woman in her right mind allows herself to fall in love with someone like him? He's an ass!" Nami squabbled as she pointed to Zoro and Sanji fighting for no reason. Bikki shrugged.

"I've been in love with him for a long ass time, and I never really knew why… . I don't really think it's a bad thing."

"What do you mean you don't think it's a bad thing? He's …so…"

"AMAZINGLY SEXEH!" Bikki squeaked and she ran over to the quarreling men and tackled Zoro and Sanji stopped mid-kick before he broke Bikki. Zoro made a face when Bikki's chest pushed up against Zoro's back. She clung to him and Nami had a mask of disbelief and shock.

Sanji still wanted to beat the hell out of Zoro, but he refrained.

"Uh…" Zoro began. His face bright red as Bikki nuzzled against him like a kitten.

"I luff my Zoro-kun, no matter how bitter and cruel he can be!" She purred. Hibiki scowled and Robin; sitting on her lawn chair smiled at the cuteness. He was also pleased, Zoro, but he was in a middle of a fight with Sanji…

Without notice, Luffy popped off his little spot on the bow and asked Nami to direct them to a near by island. It was a small island with a small port city and they needed to restock their staples.

They docked the ship and Luffy, Sanji, Nami and Zoro went to go into the city to get stuff and come back. Bikki followed Zoro down the gangplank but he stopped her.

"No, you stay here. We don't need that many people coming off the ship…we tend to lose people." He said. Luffy and Nami had gone off ahead but Sanji stayed to see what Zoro stopped Bikki for.

"No, I wanna come!" She responded defiantly. He frowned, acting like himself again.

"You're staying here."

"You're not the boss of me." Bikki said, trying to get past the man she loved or lusted for so much. He became slightly vexed and pushed her. She fell of the gangplank into the water. She had let out a yelp and he started laughing.

"THAT WASN'T NICE!" Sanji yelled. Bikki surfaced and stared up at Zoro.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The three of them stood at the bottom of the gangplank after some more yelling and such. Bikki glared at Zoro, her jet black hair sopping wet. She was mad now, her hair was going to make her look like a broom. Then she remembered she was in the One Piece universe, so maybe her hair wasn't going to frizz like an afro. She sighed.

"So funny!" He said. Sanji took off his jacket and put it around Bikki's shoulders. He was about to scold the swordsman again but Bikki punched him in the stomach.

"YOU IDIOT!" She squealed. Sanji was taken aback. Zoro held his stomach, but he was still laughing though she knocked the wind out of him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"heh…I dunno…" Zoro said as he straightened up a little. The smile on his face made Bikki's insides turn to mush, but she tried to ignore it. "I guess you have to stay behind since you're soaking wet!"

"No I don't!" Bikki retorted. Sanji tried to get a word in but they continued.

"So you're going to walk around like a wet dog…what moron does that? We're not at some theme park!"

"Oh shut up marimo-kun! You're the dumbass who pushed me into the water!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn…"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Nami yelled. The couple stopped arguing and Sanji looked hopelessly to Nami. Luffy was by her side.

"Thank goodness, Nami-san, they won't stop fighting!" Sanji said. Nami snorted. She punched both Bikki and Zoro in the back of the head.

"You two can stay here on the ship and argue! I don't have the patience for your stupidity!" She yelled.

The three walked away and the two quarrelsome morons stayed behind. Bikki hugged herself with Sanji's jacket still on her shoulders. Zoro had his back to her and he scratched the back of his head.

"…I'm sorry about that…" He said. The girl that he had been stuck with for about 6 months perked up. She didn't reply though. He turned around, feeling the force of her emotion through no words. "I said I'm sorry,"

"It's okay…"

They went back on the ship, and while they went back onto the ship…the same mischievous looking submarine loomed near by the going merry. The netherworld siblings were prepared to attack! (team rocket's rocket plays in the background)


	11. FAILURE

Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.

Chapter Eleven: FAILURE!

Arisa opened the hatch like door to the surface. She looked down at her two brothers at the bottom of the ladder. They were glaring at one another gain.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? We have a mission to accomplish and you are wasting time with your stupid staring contest!" She yelled. The black haired harpy went to the surface and the brothers followed after.

"This is all your fault Nobu." Ryuunosuke said as he climbed the ladder. Nobuhiro ignored the comment and just went up the ladder.

On top of the Sub, the three of them looked to the going merry. They stared for a few blank moments.

"Okay, why are we just staring at the ship…lets go doing something!" Arisa said. She felt like the only one with a brain. The three of them jumped onto the back of the ship with ninja skill. Nobuhiro inched forward to go onto the main deck. Ryuunosuke tried the same but Arisa grabbed onto their black cloaks. It was broad day light and if anyone saw them, it was over.

"You idiots! If someone sees us, its over!" She whispered. The two ambitious brothers nodded. The Netherworld Siblings transformed their clothes into normal clothes, jeans and t-shirts. For personal reasons, Ryuu was dressed in the punk/gothic style. He wanted to feel comfortable while he was in disguise.

"Okay, now we can continue what we were doing." She said. They started to walk, almost strut, towards the main deck like they were just taking a tour of the ship. When they reached the deck, no one was there and the three of them just stood there.

Inside the Galley

Bikki was sitting on the floor ringing her hair out as Zoro sat at the table, about to fall asleep. Robin was reading the newspaper. It was mostly silent inside the galley, but for some reason, Bikki could hear Chopper and Usopp goofing off on the lower decks.

"What the hell are they doing down there?" She asked as she started to run her fingers through her anime-fied black hair.

"Heh," He began, "they're just foolin' around as always." Robin made a little giggle and nodded. Zoro opened one eye and noticed three particular idiots outside the galley. He arched his brow.

"Uh, did we have someone invite some guests?" He asked. Robin put down the paper.

"No…" She said, with some concern lining her voice.

Bikki just looked up when Zoro and Robin got up to go onto the deck. Bikki got up and went to the door along side them. The three of them stared.

"Who the hell?" Zoro muttered. Robin sent a hand over by the stove and picked up a pan. She gave it to Bikki. Bikki took a firm grasp of it and smiled. (She feels special). Robin sighed.

"Do you think we should do something?" She asked. Zoro shrugged.

"I suppose so…"

"Well, you're first mate, Luffy's not here, give us a command Mr.Swordsman." Bikki said. He looked at her as if to say: 'Shush woman!' But he refrained. Zoro was about to open the door when Chopper appeared on deck and The Taller idiot noticed him. He shot some sort of dark energy at him and Chopper went stumbling down the steps.

"No! Not my Chopper!" Bikki squeaked. Zoro had anger ridden across his face.

"Idiots," He said, "okay, we're gonna do this tv style! We're gonna—"

Bikki pushed Zoro out of the way and ran out onto the deck.

"OI! What the hell are you doing to my nakama?" She squealed rather girlishly. Robin couldn't help but laugh. Zoro was pissed. _She wants to get killed. _He thought irritably. Robin followed Bikki and Zoro did too.

"Oh, its you." Ryuunosuke said, as if they were in the real world and everything was 'normal'.

Bikki stared at the guy she had met a few months ago. She tilted her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Zoro and Robin exchanged looks. Nobu and Arisa did the same.

"Hey, hey, we're not here to chit-chat. You're coming with us little girl!" Arisa exclaimed. She made to take Bikki by the arm and drag her away, but Zoro took her by the other arm and tugged back.

"There's no way she's going anywhere with you strangers." He growled. Ryuu snorted.

"Since we're not in the light world or as you say reality…I don't have to be afraid to do shit!" He said and his neon green eyes had a flare of evil in them. Arisa and Zoro tugged on Bikki who felt like taffy. Zoro ignored Ryuu who pouted.

"She has to come with us swordboy!" Arisa said. Zoro tugged harder. Arisa and Bikki jerked towards him.

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

Bikki was dizzy from discomfort. Robin raised her arms to perform a move.

"vingt fleur!" She said and about 20 hands appeared from no where and grabbed the three intruders. Arisa and Zoro were still clinging to Bikki so they were tossed into the sea together. Robin went to the side of the ship to see what happened to Zoro and Bikki. Bikki and Zoro were by the ship but the threesome of the netherworld was tossed towards their sub and they were knocked unconscious for they landed mostly on their heads.

"You two okay?" Robin asked. Zoro stared up at the woman and then averted his gaze to the woman he was fallin' for. She was still dazed.

"Yeah…I think." He said. She helped them up.

Bikki sat on the deck, drenched again. She made a meow-like noise out of frustration. Zoro took off his shirt and rung it out. Robin went to go get some towels.

Luffy, Nami, and Sanji returned from their trip. They looked at the two wet idiots.

"Oh, so…you pushed him in huh?" Nami asked annoyed. Bikki shrugged.

"Actually, Robin pushed us in…" She replied. Nami raised a brow. Luffy laughed.

"I wanna play too!" He said. Sanji shook his head.

"…I'll explain…" Zoro said. Robin came back, with Chopper and some towels. Usopp was still acting stupid on the lower decks.

Bikki took a towel and rubbed her head vigorously. Zoro did the same without realizing it.

"Y'see…" Zoro began as the seven of them stood around on the main deck as the ship set sail into the sunset, " We were just sitting around in the galley…when we came across three strange people."

"Yes, and they tried to take Bikki." Robin added. Luffy stared at Bikki as she handed Sanji his jacket. She thanked him and he went insane.

"She doesn't look like the princess type…more like…" He said. Nami mumbled to herself: 'more like stupid Zoro fan girl'.

"Who cares, they tried to take her away, and I want to know why." Zoro inserted angrily. Bikki was messing with her no fuss anime hair.

"Well we can't get you any answers just sitting here." Nami said. Sanji wiggled in the background, and Hibiki came from no where, rubbing her eyes. She started asking him what was going on and he went on his rant…he is such a man whore!

Luffy pondered then looked to Bikki who wasn't paying attention to the ruckus her presence had created.

"Do you know why they tried to kidnap you?" He asked. Bikki shrugged.

"I know one of them…his name is Ryuunosuke and he says he's the prince of the netherworld, but I don't know why he wants to kidnap me." She said plainly. Luffy thought about it. Zoro had somehow ended up fighting with Sanji. Robin and Nami went about their own business.

"This is quite interesting." Luffy said, wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume. Bikki sweatdropped. Hibiki yawned and went to go back to sleep.

Chopper's eyes glistened as Luffy continued his Sherlock Holmes bit. "This is going to be an adventure, I can smell it!"


	12. Intervention

Oda-sensei owns One Piece and all that is related to it. I own my plot and my characters.

Chapter Twelve: Intervention

Nami had come back over to them in time to hear Luffy say: "Adventure"

"Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, this is NOT going to end up in some silly crusade!" Nami hollered at Luffy. Bikki backed away, but Nami pointed to her. "AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting. Robin became interested and Chopper became scared.

"Why?" Bikki asked meekly.

"Shut up! We're just gonna keep you from whoever tried to kidnap you and stay out of trouble! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING…okay…" Nami yelled. Luffy looked unfazed.

"Nami, since I'm the captain, I say we look into this. We can't run from them. They sound like weak opponents." Luffy said. Nami looked at him with anger oozing from her being.

"Okay, but if this TRAMP gets kidnapped, I'm not helping out. Let her get kidnapped! I don't care! I am not risking life and limb for some random girl that appeared from no where with our tako baka first mate!" Nami bellowed and she stormed off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Usopp asked. He entered the conversation and Bikki cowered in fear. Everyone seemed a bit confused and stunned.

"Don't worry about it Bix." Luffy said, giving the girl a new nickname. "She's probably menstruating."

Hibiki giggled at the thought. Zoro and Sanji raised brows. Chopper cringed.

"Why does she hate me?" Bikki whispered to herself. Her eyes looked empty. Zoro being all mushy now went to her side and put his arm around her. She turned her head slowly to look at him. His expression seemed stern as he pulled her closer to him.

"Whatever you do, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." He whispered sweetly. Her gaze was unfazed by what he said. She just stared. The other Straw hats and unimportant Hibiki (no offense) were puzzled by the moment.

"…Zoro…" She sighed. It was late afternoon by this time. The sun was well on its way to set. Her eyes never left the premises of Zoro's face. She just kept staring at him like he was some interesting man that found her on the street. Luffy stepped closer to them and knelt in front of Bikki.

"Maybe you should go to sleep or something. Zoro sleeps all the time…and Nami doesn't seem to mind unless she sees him. You'll be fine!"

"Luffy…you're not making much sense." Zoro said to his captain. Bikki nodded, some life returning to her eyes.

"I'll go sleep. It'll keep me out of the spot light."

"Oh, see. I made sense!" Luffy said smiling.

Hibiki let out a laugh.

Bikki went to go sleep and Zoro came back to the main deck, looking weary. He scratched the back of his head and then Hibiki flew like a bird or something and got in his face. (She's tall, so there isn't much difference)

"She's a handful isn't she?" Hibiki said to Zoro, whom she hadn't exchanged much words with since the second chapter. He looked a little surprised by her tone of voice.

"Sort of…" He began, but he was cut off.

"Well, if by some chance that you two morons start dating. There's something you should know about her."

"What?" Zoro began again but he was…cut off again. Heh…

Hibiki looked very serious and she took Zoro to the side of the ship so she could stare at the slowly setting sun. Hibiki was dramatic by nature, so there will be some…idiocy in here. ( I like to refer to my clichés as idiocy, it makes me feel better…somehow)

"Well, Bikki and I have been an idiotic duo since 8th grade. And I've seen almost everything in her life and vice versa." Hibiki explained part of her story of friendship. Zoro nodded as he continued to look at the melancholic maniac that is Hibiki.

"And…" he said almost becoming impatient. _I never said we were going to be a couple… . where is she getting this? _

"And, I've met her few boyfriends. Well, not really boyfriends…but the second to last one tore her up…so the last one didn't really…"

"What are you talking about!?" Zoro snapped. Hibiki shot him a death glare, ripping her lazy gaze from the sea.

"You dumbass! Listen or you'll fuck up just like the last guy!"

"I never said anything about dating her."

"Yeah, but it's kinda obvious that you want to…even if you don't feel like it now."

"…Just continue with your story…"

"It's not really a story, because it's true." Hibiki started again, "Okay…Bikki was dating this guy she fell in love with. And they were doing fine and shit…until one day he just decides to pay her no mind and not talk to her and shit."

"…ok…"

"And then finally, she forgets about him, because he was a dick."

"Yeah…"

"So then, she was trying her best to get over him, about 3 months past…and some dude, who knows the bastard, tries to go out with her. She denies him many a time until she finally gives up…"

"She didn't like him?"

"HELLZ YEAH!"

This caused Chopper to look up from a book on American medicine. He raised a brow.

"Must you be so loud?" Zoro asked bitterly. Hibiki scoffed and went on with her tale of woe.

"Anyway, she hated him. He was a pain in the ass, and he always tried to have sex with her. Despite the fact that she was one of those girls who was going to save herself until marriage, he kept asking and trying and she would tell him no."

"So…are you trying to say that she was…"

"NO! It almost happened but I came and saved the day! That's where I come in! Heh, sometimes I wonder to myself…what would have happened if I hadn't come…somewhat traumatizing when I think about it."

"Then don't think about it…"

"…yeah, I shouldn't."

"I have a question to ask you." The strong manly spirit stated, matching Hibiki's melancholic tone.

"Ask away!" She said.

"Why did she give in, she could've kicked him in the balls or something."

"She was weak! WEAK I TELL YOU! Low life men prey on weak women…or I should say, women who are weak at the moment."

"Isn't that the same?" Zoro asked confused by Hibiki's sudden moment of insight.

"SHUT IT!" She yelled and stormed off. The swordsman stayed confused and just sighed.

There we go, anyway, I dunno if that line I put is gonna be here. So, to let you know, this is …MY CORN3R! Yay!

I'm typing this, so that the few who read my story know that I appreciate all of my reviews and I am grateful! Yay! Okay, buh byez


	13. You make no sense!

Oda sensei! He owns the One Piece! And I own my stuffz.

Chapter Thirteen: You make, NO SENSE!

Luffy was in his usual spot on the lamb's head. Usopp was in the crow's nest. Chopper was reading a medical book along side Robin reading some book. Hibiki was admiring Sanji in the kitchen and Nami was drawing up a map in her room. Bikki was lying in a hammock snoring softly and Zoro was leaning against the mast that held the Crow's nest. He was snoring away also.

The serenity on the ship was almost sickening. Usopp noticed something interesting up ahead, interesting enough to make him holler and be dramatic.

"OII!!!!" He yelled. He scrambled from the crow's nest and landed beside a slumbering Zoro. Usopp ran over to Luffy and started yapping. "We have to stop at that island!" Luffy gave him a look.

"Why, we just stopped earlier today!" He replied. Usopp nodded.

"I know that! But…we have to go here."

Nami came from below deck and rushed over to them, stepping on an outstretched Zoro. He jolted awake in anger.

"Usopp is right! We're low on money again, and this place is easy pickings." She explained excitedly. Luffy and Usopp noticed the belly signs in her eyes. They looked to each other.

"Nami, there are other reasons I want us to stop here…" Usopp said blankly. Luffy lost interest and looked at where the boat was heading. Zoro was in the background looking at the bruise shaped like a high heeled boot on his stomach. He made a face.

"And what are they?" The money hungry one asked.

"I know we are low on money, but we are low on gunpowder and grog."

"Make your own grog and your own gunpowder! We don't have money like that!"

"Grog isn't that expensive though! Now your money thing might cost us our lives!"

Zoro walked over to them and made a scary smile that indicated he might be out for blood.

"And you were on Luffy's case about adventure." He said. Nami glared at Zoro.

"Oh please! I meant an adventure over some girl we don't care about!" She replied bitterly. Usopp put the back of his hand to his mouth and whispered to Zoro.

"She's just jealous that there's another hot chick on the ship." He said. Zoro nodded. Nami punched both of them over the head.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" She hollered and she stormed off. "WE'RE GOING TO THAT ISLAND!"

By the next day, they arrived to the island, called the kaze no kin, or wind of gold. (I tried to use a glossary I found to come up with something interesting.) Yeah, an Island of Gold Wind. The ship docked in a place that wouldn't attract attention.

They sneaked their way into the village so that they could get whatever it was that they needed. Somehow the whole gang split up and left Hibiki, Bikki, and Zoro alone. Bikki glanced at her nakama.

"What just happened?" She asked. Hibiki shrugged.

"I dunno, but I wanted to stay with Chopper and Sanji! Why'd Robin get to stay on the ship with them!?" She whined.

"What…you don't like us anymore?" Bikki asked. Zoro was wandering ahead of them as they strolled along.

"Yes..I mean..no! I mean…augh! I'm confused!" Hibiki yelled. Bikki sighed and walked faster to catch up with Zoro-kun. Hibiki made a face. _SO ITS LIKE THAT EH? LEAVING ME FOR A GUY! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU'RE DOWN IN THE DUMPS AGAIN!_ She thought maliciously.

Zoro didn't pay any mind to Bikki as she walked with him. He was being moody again. One minute he accepted his feelings, the next he didn't even notice they were there.

"So, are we looking for grog?" Bikki asked demurely. He looked to her, looking in character and what not. He scoffed and looked forward again.

"Yeah." He said gruffly. She frowned slightly.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked. He didn't reply as quickly as he would have liked to. Hibiki was suddenly next to Bikki.

"Say yes!" she hissed. Bikki punched Hibiki in the arm. Zoro's brows arched down in slight anger. Bikki looked to him, sadness in her hazel eyes. At least they had some emotion this time.

"No, why would I be angry with you…"

"Well, I'm causing trouble! More trouble than when I first got here!" Bikki explained.

"Stop it. You're acting like you're important or something!" Hibiki said. Bikki sighed.

"Yeah...you're right." She replied somberly. Zoro stopped walking and the girls stopped a few seconds after.

They eyeballed him, confounded. He walked into a store and they just sat outside in rocking chairs where random old people sit.

"Wow, you really know how to pick 'im!" Hibiki said as she rocked in the rocking chair. Bikki didn't rock at all.

"But…I'm screwing everything up!" She whined. Hibiki hit her over the head. "OW…what was that for!"

"That was for being so self loathing!" The Puerto Rican said to her friend. Bikki lowered her head.

Meanwhile, Nami swaaaaaan, was looking into some treasure huntin' things. She was asking around about some odd treasure she had read about in the newspaper somewhere. An old gypsy was trying to explain to Nami but Nami was being impatient. Usopp and Luffy exchanged looks. After getting all the info she needed the red head navigator dragged the two men with her back to the Going Merry. Luckily, Usopp was smart enough to get the gunpowder they needed before Nami went off on her own. They would have went straight back to the ship without a second thought about the other errands they needed to do.

Nami saw that Zoro and his two partners on the errand run had not returned yet.

"Where the hell are they?" She snapped at Sanji when he came to the portside to wave to her. He didn't care that she was in a bad mood; she seemed more beautiful with strong emotion.

"I don't know." Sanji replied. Then just in the nick of time Zoro, Bikki, and loud mouth Hibiki arrived. Nami's eye twitched.

She was about to punch Zoro, but there was a blast of wind that swept just about everyone off their feet. Only Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were still standing when it was over.

Sanji went to help all the girls up in a hurry and Luffy, with his hand still on his hat, looked in the direction in which the wind had come from.

"What the hell was that…" He muttered.


	14. KIDNAPPED!

I don't own One Piece. We know this..right?

(no writer's note here… -gasp-)

Chapter Fourteen: Kidnapped!

Luffy looked to the sky and stared hard. Only a few minutes ago the sky was purple and pink from the setting sun and cloudless but now it was totally black. To everyone's dismay, some sort of magical ingress opened up in the dark sky. And three familiar antagonists were ejaculated from it. Before long, they stood among the Stawhats.

"Good day!" Nobuhiro greeted, as he pulled down his hood. His siblings remained hooded. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami stood opposite to them, ready to make negotiations. Everyone else went inside to avoid any possible insanity from the dark sky. "We've come back for the girl."

Luffy could sense Zoro about to flip out on them, but he spoke up.

"Why do you need her so badly?" He asked. Nobuhiro smirked deviously.

"You don't need to know…" He replied in a strange almost demonic tone of voice. It seemed as if he was fixin' to glide his devilish self over to Bikki but Nami stopped him.

"What if we made a deal…would you stop harassing us?" she inquired. Nobu couldn't help but let his devious smirk creep up back onto his handsome face.

"What kind of deal?" He inquired in return. Zoro and Luffy did not like the sound of this. Nami had a smirk on to match Nobu's.

"If we gave you what you wanted…would you give us something in return? …Something of equal value?" She suggested. Nobu and Ryuu exchanged looks.

"Like…our family heirlooms?" Ryuu said in return.

"Yeah, something like that…money…" She smiled, belli signs in her eyes once again.

Ryuu pulled out a pale looking piece of parchment and scanned his eyes over it.

"Well, you can have it…and we'll take the girl. No harm done." Ryuunosuke said, handing Nami-san the parchment. She looked at it.

"Okay…" she said. Zoro and Luffy's jaws dropped.

"NAMI!" They yelled. She waved them off and led Arisa onto the ship to retrieve Bikki.

The three girls returned to the little meeting place and Ryuu was beaming with a wide grin.

"YAY, I can get…uh…ahem." He said, catching himself. Arisa gave him a look. Bikki was teary eyed of course, and before Nobuhiro tied her hands together so she won't start any mess, she glomped Zoro one last time and held on tight. She blubbered something into his ear and was whisked away by the netherworld siblings.

Luffy and Zoro turned to Nami with a look of despair and confusion. Luffy was more confused and Zoro was more disturbed and angry.

"You got a plan or something?" The green haired one asked bitterly. Nami still had belli signs in her eyes but then she went back to normal. "Yeah, we go get her after we retrieve the money. Easy as that. We've done it before…saving people."

There was a sigh of relieve expelled from both captain and first mate. But then Zoro seemed to take back that sigh.

"Wait…How in the hell are we going to follow them!?" He asked almost terrified.

Nami smiled evilly.

"Those dumbasses gave me a map straight to their little lair of evil."

Zoro let out another sigh of relief. He smiled feeling truly relieved by the navigator's words.

The three of them boarded the ship and went out to sea. Following Nami-san's directions, they reached the River Styx. The water was black and consisted of lost souls and all that death related nonsense that I can't name right now. The Going Merry vanished in blackness and ended up in a graying world with barely any sunlight, peeking over mountains of corpses.

It was a depressing sight, yet only truly affecting the more sensitive Strawhats who didn't hold in most of their emotion. Strangely and quite expediently, there was a huge dock practically waiting for the going merry.

The crew got together and decided who was going to go exploring and to save the young lass. Zoro was a given, Luffy too. Robin, Chopper and Nami decided to guard the ship. Usopp and Sanji decided to go. :D and the rescue was in action!

Short chappie! D:


	15. Fuhgeddaboutit

My name isn't Eiichiro Oda, thusly I don't own One Piece.

I only own my nonsensical characters and plot ideas. :D

Chapter Fifteen: Fuhgeddaboutit

After being escorted to the netherworld by portals and magic, Bikki was led to her room in the large chateau that belonged to the 'Watanabe' family. Nobuhiro opened the heavy reddish oak door and smiled as if he was welcoming a family member from a long trip.

"This is your room, until you get married to my brother." He said almost too serenely. Bikki laughed.

"You're kidding right?!" She said. Nobu shook his head and made to quit the room. But Bikki grabbed his cloak and her demeanor had changed completely. "…If you're serious…can you explain to me why I have to be the bride?" Her eyes were filled with more sadness than confusion. She didn't want to be stuck in the world of emo-ness. She wanted to be back in NY…or even better, on the going merry with Zoro. Her heart ached when she thought about him though. She knew deep down, by no means of insanity or magic could she truly have him to herself.

"I'll explain when I bring your dinner up." He said cooly and he left the room, closing the door slowly. Bikki could have done the really girly thing and flung herself onto the big navy blue canopy bed and cried herself to sleep. Or, she could have done the tomboy damsel in distress thing and climbed out the window to freedom. But instead, she just stared. No, she didn't _stare _herself to sleep, she just stared. About half an hour later, she grew tired and weary. She sat on the large bed and examined her surroundings. Other than the navy blue bed and its depressing skirt hanging from the canopy, there was a royal blue wall to wall carpet. The only opening other than the door leading to the hall was the balcony and its stained glass doors. Every dark and depressing blue color was used in the room. Bikki cocked a brow at the thought. _Am I in a literature book or something, everything seems so dramatic. _She huffed a heavy sigh.

Meanwhile…

Team Zoro (A/N: _howls with laughter _) was having trouble getting inside the castle. They all stared at the tall doors.

"Okay, we knock down this door with brute force!" Zoro barked. Sanji groaned, was he really degrading himself to taking orders from him? Well no matter, this was a rescue of a lady, Zoro didn't matter to him. XD (a/n: does that count as filler?)

"Yosh!" Luffy yelled.

They all bumrushed the door and it didn't budge. Then it opened, Arisa was staring at the men like they were crazy. (well, they are a bit…crazy)

Sanji's eyes went all hearts but Usopp held him back from tackling her. She was wearing a deep purple dress that looked quite medieval. She had a grave look on her face, mostly annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing? My family is having dinner!" She yelled. She was about to slam the door, but the four guys rushed into the foyer and shoved poor Arisa to the side. Her eyes glowed white. "NOBU! THEY'RE IN THE HOUSE!"

Sanji was at the top of the steps in the foyer and he blew kisses to Arisa.

"I'm sorry for their boorish acts!" He exclaimed. The other three had turned to the left (Zoro turning to the right actually, since he can't follow simple directions) Usopp returned and dragged him away. As they ran, Usopp said to Sanji in a curt voice:

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to the enemy like that!" Sanji had a silly smile on his face.

"But it was a woman…" He replied, his arms wiggling like cloth in the wind.

Nobu had heard the warning that Bikki's companions had breached the first "defense". He was carrying a silver tray; which was obviously her dinner. He sighed and went up the flight of stares that lead to the guest room. He knocked on the door.

"I have your dinner…" He said in a bland voice.

"…"

There was no response, he figured he could just go in. He opened the door and saw the window wide open. He placed the tray on her dresser and rushed to the window and balcony.

"Bikki!" He yelled. He searched frantically as Bikki appeared from under her bed.

"Yo, what it do?" she answered him. He jumped, a little surprised by her little performance.

"What the hell were you doing under the bed?" He asked. Bikki shrugged. She went over to the tray, lifted the top, frowned at the food, put the lid back on and sat on the bed.

"I was planning on doing something reckless, like running out the room as you searched the balcony…but I figured that your siblings would see me and send me right back here, so I just stayed under the bed, so I could scare you shitless." She explained. Nobuhiro ran his hand around his head, a full 360 of a type of embarrassment I am not able to put into words at the moment. _What the hell am I getting myself into…_He thought as he prepared to fulfill his promise to explain the reason of her kidnap.

"So…now that little bit is over, are you still up to hearing our story as to why we kidnapped you?" He interrogated.

Bikki sat like an obedient school girl ready to learn.

"Yes," She answered gaily. Nobu took in a breath.

"So this is how it is…I would go on a total rant about how I'm only Ryuu and Arisa's half brother and that my father was killed by King Daisuke…the dying man that you'll see tomorrow...but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dying? Killed? Half!?" Bikki exploded with questions. "Where does me getting kidnapped and forced to marry a prince come in?" Nobuhiro sighed heavily.

"I didn't finish my story yet! (barely even started)" He said; he paced back and forth feeling anxious. "Anyway, as I was saying… Daisuke is dying and we need a new king, Ryuu being his son needs to get married to someone so he can be King when Daisuke dies…or w/e…"

"Couldn't you have taken Nami-san?"

"Hell no! Her hair is orange! Besides, Ryuu's liked you for the longest time…so"

"…so is that how I got here." Bikki asked.

"Yes…"

"And couldn't he have snatched up Robin-chan?" Bikki inquired. Nobu shook his head.

"No, she's too old for him…" He muttered.

"Why aren't you getting married?" She asked. Nobu's chest cavity had horrible pains at the sound of the question. His back was to Bikki and he turned slowly to face her.

"Three reasons," He began in a bitter voice, "One: I'm not Daisuke's son; Two: I'm getting old; Three: the woman I want is in love with the enemy and she's being forced to marry my dumbass brother."

Bikki's face turned completely red.


	16. I'll Save You

I am not Eiichiro Oda. D:

Chapter Sixteen: I'll Save You!

Nobu smiled with a sad look in his neon green eyes. Bikki felt nervous energies making her nauseas. What the hell was she going to do now?

Yet suddenly…

"HYAAAAH!" Zoro's voice yelled. She looked up almost breaking her neck and Nobuhiro was …sadly kicked in the face. "Whoa, out of character…"

"Tell me about it." Bikki commented as the red in her face receded; she felt more like herself when her Zoro-kun was around. Nobu made her feel vulnerable, and Ryuu made her feel…like an old lady watching a baby.

Nobuhiro jumped up and wiped the dirt off his face. He seemed pissed off, if he were Ryuu, he would be in tears. XD

"What…the hell…are you doing?" He asked. Zoro smirked like a cocky hero, something Sanji would do if he was rescuing a girl.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm saving my babe!" He said, he went over to Bikki; she was looking at him as if his hair was a normal black color, and he picked her up.

"What the…" She squealed when he put her over his shoulder. Nobu's heart sank, he totally wanted to do that too! XD

"I'll be on my way…" Zoro announced; he ran out the bedroom door. Nobu just stood there, staring at the door.

"She didn't get to eat dinner yet!" He said.

Ryuu had Sanji and Usopp hanging from the ceiling by sticky stuff that was used for fly traps in houses and places of the like. Talk about random…

"You guys are worse than flies." He muttered as he pulled out a giant fly swatter. Sanji's eyes widened. Usopp just realized he saw Sanji's other eye.

"WHOA! YOU HAVE TWO EYES!" He yelled. Sanji spat his cigarette at Usopp, and it hit him in the eye.

"DUMBASS!" He yelled. "I'm trying to be dramatic here! And you're making stupidass comments!"

Ryuu swatted Usopp and Sanji and they whined like little girls.

"SHUT UP! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE TORTURING YOU!" He whined also. Usopp's left eye was 'crippled' due to the horrendous offense from Sanji. He couldn't see that Luffy was in the corner of the ball room with some meat in his mouth.

"What are they playing?" Luffy asked himself as he chewed on the raw veal. (ew, I don't think he should be doing that.) Arisa was in the shadows near by, but she refrained from doing anything…she felt something…hrm, I forget what it was…

Ryuu could sense the other two in the room and he used his powers to lure them out. Sanji and Usopp squealed when a wave of black energy rushed over them, Luffy and Arisa getting caught in the fly trap.

"Arisa! What the heck are you doing in here? You're supposed to be giving Dad his meds." Ryuu asked her. Arisa tried to shrug as she lay on the trap in a strange position. Luffy, miraculously, wasn't attached to it.

"Hey, what are you doing to my friends?" Luffy growled, he left the meat at his feet. "Am I going to have to kick your ass!?"

Hearing these words made Ryuu shiver. He fell to his knees pathetically. This gave Arisa the strength to get out of her idiot brother's stupid trap.

"OMG! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE DON'T! I BROKE MY BUTT BONE WHEN I GOT BEAT UP IN GRADE SCHOOL!" Ryuu cried out. Sanji's swirly brows cocked at the thought of someone breaking their ass bone.

"What?" Luffy queried. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the enemy truly giving up? Luffy nudged the weakling that had positioned himself into a fetal position. "Are you jerkin' my chain? Or are you really this pathetic?"

His only answer was a whiny 'uh-huh…'

"Oi Usopp," Sanji whispered to his fellow captive, "this guy is worse than you." Usopp started to throw a tantrum; even while in the midst of being 'tortured'.

"THAT'S SOMETHING REAL NICE TO SAY!" He yelled. Arisa went to Ryuu and helped him up. She gave Luffy a nasty look.

"Leave my brother alone! Can't you see he's had enough?" She snapped as Ryuu tried to stand on his own. Usopp and Sanji thought they were on drugs, their blood was rushing to their heads. Luffy was making to say something:

"I didn't do anything yet!" Luffy started off his rant before dishing out some real ass whuppin'. Arisa and Ryuu were ready to guard. Zoro kicked down the double doors to the ball room and the door smacked Ryuu's whole pathetic body from Arisa's protecting motherly embrace and the other door bounced off Luffy.

"Zoro, where the hell were you?" Usopp asked. Zoro shrugged, with Bikki still over his right shoulder. Sanji perked up at the sight of Bikki's bum. XD It was like a ray of hope…XD what a moron.

"Perfect timing Zoro." Luffy said, " Can you get those two out of that mess for me?" Arisa just stared at her brother lying under the fallen door. She went by his side once again and started to check if he was still alive. In the mean time, Zoro put Bikki down, pat her on the head and unsheathed his swords to cut down the sticky fly trap.

"Ryuu, are you all right?" Arisa continued to check up on her older brother, who seemed like a younger one.

Sanji landed on his feet gracefully, and poor Usopp landed on his head. Sanji pulled out another cigarette and his silver lighter. Usopp sat up and rubbed his head.

"Thanks." Sanji murmured as he lit his new cigarette. Usopp's eye was still crippled.

"No problem…" Zoro replied as he went back to putting Bikki over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Luffy motioned for his men to follow him out of the chateau.

On their way out, they encountered Nobuhiro. He had Nami tied up at his feet, gagged, and three huge sacks of treasure beside her. Sanji almost pounced on Nobu but Usopp and Luffy held him back.

"I'll kill him!" the chef growled. Usopp tried to reassure him.

"She doesn't seem hurt!"

Nobu had a smirk on his face, as he usually did when he was feeling really down. He was the type of person who'd wear a mask to hide his inner emotions. Nami-san was squirming around like a worm on a hook.

"I caught this broad trying to steal some of our treasures while you guys tried to steal my brother's bride." He explained. Zoro and Bikki held back laughter. _Did he just call Nami a broad? XD _They thought in unison. Sanji was no where near as pleased as those two were.

"I'll make you eat those words!" He snapped. The blond chain smokin' chef broke free from his crewmates and kicked Nobu down the hallway. Nami cheered in her gagged position. Sanji chased him to pummel him more, Luffy rushed to get Nami. His hand went to tear the tape off her mouth as he carried her bridal style.

"NO LUFFY DON'T!" Zoro yelled, Bikki now on his back as if this was some kind of couple's pick-a-back race. (I've realized it isn't piggy back…) Luffy ripped the tape off Nami's mouth and she let out a yelp. Usopp winced.

"You idiot! You left the treasure behind!" She barked. Sanji came rushing beside them with the three bags of treasure.

"Got it!" He sang.

Due to the fact that Zoro's sense of direction is in the toilet, and the poor sexy bastard couldn't find his way out of a paper bag (let alone a huge castle), he ended up getting separated from the rest of the gang.

Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Luffy were outside, Scott free. They ran all the way to the ship without realizing that two morons were missing. Nami even went as far as to start giving orders as to how to leave the dock so they could get going…until she noticed they were missing a certain piece of muscle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where the hell is Zoro and his little whore!?" She asked Usopp. Usopp frowned.

"She isn't a whore!"

"Well, whatever the hell she is…she ain't here." Nami said. Luffy nodded.

"Do you think Zoro got lost again?" Sanji said. He looked around. Usopp checked over board, Luffy peeked around with a telescope.

"Damn't…now someone needs to go back for them." Nami said as she plopped down on her stolen treasure.

Unfortunately, Bikki and her #1 bishy were in a real pickle. Nobu, Arisa, and Ryuu had them cornered.

"Just hand the girl over and no one get's hurt!" Arisa made clear. Nobuhiro held his hand out like he was trying to lure a cat out of a hiding place.

"C'mon," He cooed. Bikki thought about how she had a cat back home. She almost decided to hiss at Nobu.

"You just try taking Bikki back." Zoro said as he let the girl slide off his back and he unsheathed his swords again. Bikki backed up and bumped up against the wall. She watched as the love of her pathetic otaku life readied to defend her. She was astounded as to how someone like him could ever care enough to come rescue her.

Everything looked like it was going in slow motion when Ryuu used his teleporting spell like a complete moron. A bright green light enveloped not only Zoro (the desired target) but Bikki-chan too. Nobuhiro and Arisa turned to Ryuu and smacked him over the head in unison. And Bikki and Zoro were gone; back to the real world.

"Whoa! Did you see that!?" Luffy yelled and he dropped the telescope to his side. Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Chopper flocked over to their captain.

"What?" Sanji asked. Luffy smiled.

"Fireworks! They came out of the castle!" He exclaimed gaily. Robin didn't seem like she liked the idea of that.

"Didn't you say that Zoro and Bikki were still in there?" She asked, making sure he thoughts were correct. Luffy nodded. "This does not bode well."

"Oh no!" Chopper began, "What if something bad happened to them?" He was almost in tears already. Usopp pat him on the back.

"Don't worry Chopper, Zoro's …um…smart."

Nami was still on her treasure, she laughed at what Usopp had said. But she was still a little worried for her missing nakama. I mean, they were nakama. :D

Okay, Chapter End. :D

It was really long. I know…and I hope you read it! There's a lot of stuff that's gonna happen, and this sorta paves the way. I think…xD There's going to be another climax (or two if this isn't a climax at all) :D So basically what I'm trying to say is, my story has two climaxes and two problems to be resolved. One being how the hell did Zoro get in the real world in the first place and two being the whole relationship thing going on between my character and Zoro. :D Long ass Author's Note Ceased.


	17. DAMN THIS IS CH 17

I don't need to say I don't Own OP every time. Jeez…

Chapter 17: Damn THIS IS CH 17

Bikki opened her hazel eyes to her bedroom. She perked up and looked around. It was night time and all was quiet in her apartment on the seventh floor. But the silence was broken by a sudden snoring. Bikki's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw Zoro lying next to her on her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. She fell off the bed with a loud thud as she slammed into the floor. "Ow…" She held her head.

The otaku girl turned on the lamp on her night stand and saw that what she had experienced in the past six months was far from a dream. The green haired man she had lusted for all these years really had kissed her, really saved her from certain doom, and posed as her boyfriend for a weekend.

Bikki sat in her small living room with a glass of wine in her hands. She stared at the wine bottle on the coffee table.

"Any moment now, he'll come in here, complain about something, and then drink straight from that bottle." She thought aloud. Within about 3 minutes, Zoro walked into the room, scratching his head and yawning.

"You're really noisy…y'know that?" He complained as he grabbed the wine bottle. Bikki stared at him with wide eyes as he drank heartily; almost emptying the bottle.

"…I'm on drugs…" she whispered. Zoro's brow perked up higher than the other. "I am …on crack…"

"What the hell is crack?" He asked. Bikki laid down her head on the arm of the couch. "Eh, Bikki…what's the matter with you?"

"He knows my name…" She whispered. Zoro became alarmed. He went over to the girl lying on the couch pathetically. Her eyes were still wide from astonishment.

"We went through this already, Bikki!" He yelled as he shook her. Bikki was lifeless. She was totally confused. All this time it was nice to believe that Zoro was real for once, she met the strawhats, she got rescued by Zoro, and she even got to kiss him. But now that she's back in the real world, it didn't feel right.

Bikki woke up again on the couch still. She felt more like herself with Zoro sitting on the floor with a Corona in one hand and the T.V. remote in the other. He had an angry look on his face. She smiled a small smile.

"Hey…what happened?" She asked him. Zoro glared at her.

"You passed out like a moron!"

"Yeah, but how did we get back home?" The girl queried again in a weary voice.

"You're being awfully stupid tonight," Zoro began, "We got transported back here by that moron…and then somehow you pass out like you've never seen me here before." Bikki's eyebrows rose simultaneously.

"Really?" She said in an exasperated voice. Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, scared me shitless…" He said. He went back to staring at the T.V. Bikki smiled again, _He's so freakin' sexy…even when he's a bit out of character…_She thought. Then she saw what he was watching.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?**" She yelled. He didn't budge.

"Something called _Beauty and the Beast_…" He replied. Bikki was completely speechless. "I thought it would be that Disney movie we saw at your old house…but this is **far **more interesting."

"YOU'RE WATCHING PORN!" She yelled and she grabbed for the remote.

Zoro slipped away from her and held the remote over her head as she jumped up to get it. "GIMME THAT! I HAVE TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL!"

"No! I'm watching this!" He whined. Bikki jumped again and again.

"IT'S PORN!" She yelled.

There was no use, she couldn't break Zoro away from the television. OOC or not, he shouldn't be watching pornography. Bikki decided to let him indulge in the madness he had stumbled upon. He was basically a grown man and he could do whatever he pleased. So she went back into the bedroom and went to sleep. She dreamt about something though… her friend Hibiki…she was still in the OP world! Dx xD

Hibiki walked onto the uppermost deck and saw everyone filing into the galley to discuss the issues of the events of late. She didn't ask any questions until she went into the galley and sat down for the discussion.

"What's going on?" She whispered to Chopper. He leaned over to her and whispered to her something about Bikki and Zoro disappearing again. "WHAT! That's bull! Those two dumbasses probably ran off somewhere!" Her voice was booming now. Everyone turned to her.

"What?" Nami asked in a brusque voice. "You really think those two might've run off together?"

"Hell yeah…" Hibiki answered the navigator with a laugh as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sanji sweatdropped at the sight of anime veins appearing on Nami's head.

"They had enough time to run out of that castle and go about on some stupid romantic capade? I think not!" Nami yelled. Luffy nodded.

"Zoro's not the kind of person who does stuff on a whim." Luffy added.

The discussion ended there and everyone went on about their business. There was nothing they could do until they got a hold of their minds. Their concept of life was lenient; they could take any weirdness and throw it back at the world, but…all this alternate world stuff, missing first mates, didn't truly comprehend. It was time to sit down and ponder this one out.


	18. Cream Filling

This chapter is called "Cream Filling…" Because its basically a filler before I get back on track with the whole Netherworld/ Love Story/ Other dimension conflict thing…D filler! This chapter isn't that long either. So, Chapter 19 is gonna be about Bikki's family, that Chazz guy and the arrival of the Nether Sibs again. D

Chapter Eighteen: Cream Filling…

Bikki woke up again, but not the usual way with Zoro clinging to her. This time it was she who was doing the clinging. When her eyes flickered open, his did as well. They stared at each other.

"Mornin'" He said with a smile. Bikki squirmed out of bed before she did something fangirlish. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Bikki said. She was blushing furiously. She pet Zoro on the head and then went into the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom, Zoro looked around cautiously, then dived into her closet and searched for his swords. When they had been sent to the OP universe, he had them but only because that was his rightful dimension. Back here, his swords were still in the closet…hopefully.

He found them and put them at his waist. He stood up in the closet and got lost in the hanging clothes.

"Aw what the hell…" He mumbled. Zoro got out the closet and saw Bikki wearing a shirt with a V-neck that seemed…too revealing. It was a big shirt too.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"A shirt-dress…" Bikki said as she pulled it down some. Zoro cocked a brow. He shook his head and left the room. Bikki looked at his receding figure as he quit the master bedroom. (lol, the only bedroom) "What…" She looked at the light blue shirt with a pink heart on her left where a breast pocket would be. She sighed.

Zoro went by the couch and saw a box with a blinking red light. He stared at it and it seemed to stare back. He immediately became alarmed. He turned to go warn Bikki but she was standing right behind him.

"Um, can I get to the answering machine? You're kind of…in the way." She said pushing the astounded first mate aside.

"Should you be touching that? Shouldn't you call the bomb squad?" Zoro asked. Bikki turned her head and stared at him with a scary annoyed look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked. "This is an answering machine, not a bomb…" She scoffed and shook her head.

"Then why is it blinking like that?" He growled.

"It's full…" She mumbled.

She pressed a button on it and a voice said:

"YOU HAVE 99 NEW MESSAGES!"

Zoro could hear Bikki groan slightly. It seemed like she didn't enjoy getting messages.

"MONDAY," the voice continued, "JU-LY TWENTY-SEC-OND, SE-VEN THIRTY P-M"

There was an eerie silence then a voice said: "Hey Vicky, how's it going? I was wondering what you were going to do for your birthday…and wondering where you were, everyone's worried…you haven't called since you were coming down in April. Okay…call me back…bye"

"Seth…" Bikki mumbled as she deleted the message and the annoying droning voice announced her action. Zoro just watched like a curious child.

"TUESDAY," The voice began again, "JU-LY TWENTY-THIRD, FOUR FIFTEEN A-M"

"Who the hell calls at an hour like that?" Bikki growled. A crazy voice spoke:

"AY YO BIKKI! YO' SISTA IS LOOKIN' FOR YOU AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU AND THAT GREEN HAIRED DUDE GOT ELOPED OR SOMETHING…I DUNNO JUST A THOUGHT, OKAY…CALL ME BABE…"

"That bastard…" Zoro snapped. Bikki looked at him confused.

"You act like you're jealous or something…" She said as she deleted the message with gusto. "He wondered if we got eloped…"

"He called you babe…"

"And you care?" Bikki asked. They were talking over the next message. It wasn't important anyway, Chazz had called again ranting about how he was better for Bikki than Zoro. They ignored his messages (there were four more).

"I care because…I do…" He said shyly. His cheeks turned pink for about the hundredth time. Bikki blushed as well, but she giggled too.

"You look like a strawberry…"

This caused him to go from pink to red and more messages were ignored until Bikki snapped out of her moment with Zoro. The voice started to boom:

"THURSDAY, JU-LY TWENTY-FIFTH, TWE-LVE THIRTEEN P-M!!"

"Is it me, or did that thing just get louder?" Zoro asked Bikki. She shrugged.

Yet another voice spoke out from the black box of message d00m:

"Hey Bikki, it's me Chazz again…" There was a pause. Bikki groaned in frustration.

"Was he the only one who called other than Seth?" She hissed. There was no time for Zoro to answer.

"I'm coming over tomorrow, to see how things are…"

The message got cut off because he didn't speak anymore. More messages came up from Bikki's mother and other family members…concerning her silence, disappearance and her birthday.

"Jesus frickin' Christ…" Bikki huffed when she sat down on the couch. Zoro continued to eye the devilish answering machine. "Why does that idiot have to come over? No one wants to talk to him!"

"I really don't like this…" Zoro said as his gaze almost burned a hole into the machine.

"Me neither, that guy is probably obsessed with me now because he 'can't have me' or whatever…" Bikki squabbled as she waved her arms around furiously.

"Yeah that…but this box really pisses me off." Zoro muttered. Bikki turned to him.

"YOU'RE STILL WORRIED ABOUT THAT ANSWERING MACHINE!" She yelled. He picked it up and tore the wires out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He threw the answering machine on the floor and stomped on it.

"You don't like it…and it keeps staring at me…"

Bikki was laying out on the couch with her cleavage showing and her mind about to implode.

"It's not staring at you dumbass…"


	19. Who would have thunk it

Damn, I thought I was being careful with the time line in this story, but obviously I forgot that I mentioned the month of July before the disappearance to the OP universe. ARGH! But oh well, please overlook that…Heh, so much for my plans. sweatdrop

Chapter Nineteen: Who would have thunk it…

Zoro took off his shirt and dropped it on Bikki's exposed chest.

"Cover yourself…" He ordered. Bikki sat up.

"Why should I!?" Bikki protested. Zoro made it to the door and someone knocked on the other side.

"Because _he's_ here…" Zoro replied darkly. Bikki rubbed her chin. She forgot that Zoro could sense certain things before others, because he's trained himself so hard. Too bad his directional instincts are non existent.

"Oh…" Bikki said, putting Zoro's shirt over herself. It was a bit odd to be wearing her shirt-dress then Zoro's …shirt…and then Zoro's shirtless…

The santoryuu master looked through the peep hole and noticed he was right. It was that man whore Chazz. The only strange thing about the guy was that he was wearing all black…it was …strangely familiar. Bikki got up and pushed Zoro to the side and opened the door. Zoro gave her a look of astonishment.

"Hello Charles." Bikki said with an attitude. Chazz smiled darkly.

"Good Day my lady…" He greeted. Zoro's brow rose.

The three of them were sitting in the small section of living space where the T.V. and the coffee table resided in. Zoro glared at Chazz, Bikki glanced at Zoro and Chazz gazed upon Bikki. Little did the two know that Chazz was being controlled by Ryuu. Ryuu had sent out a little harpy to take over Chazz's mind and turn him into a minion for him. Ryuu had come up with a plan to get Bikki married to him without all the StrawHats getting in the way and stopping the wedding. He decided that he'd try something different. But why should I tell you about his plan now?

Surprisingly, Chazz's visit was quick and painless. Zoro remained in the same spot for the duration of his visit. Bikki got up occasionally to do something fidgety. When the man left, Zoro snorted and got up to stretch.

"That was strange." He commented coolly. Bikki was wringing her hands together in a nervous matter.

"What did he mean when he said that something special was going to happen on my birthday tomorrow?" She asked worriedly. She almost broke her wrists from the nervous tension that was surging through her body.

"Why are you worried, if he tries anything funny I'll slice his ass up!" Zoro confirmed. The girl looked down. She was still worried even when she had someone as insanely strong like Zoro to protect her from something happening.

"I'm just…worried…he was acting really strange…" Bikki explained the cause of her worry. "He would have been causing a scene like his last visit…"

Zoro pondered about this and then nodded.

"Yeah…" He agreed. Yet the strong manly spirit was still not worried. There really hasn't been anything that could stop Zoro, maybe Mihawk…but that was a different story. (Literately)

"I really hope nothing happens when we go to Jersey tonight…and tomorrow…"

"We're leaving tonight!? Why so soon!?" Zoro instantly became alarmed. He didn't even have enough composure to hide it.

"Why not!? I don't want to be late to my own birthday party, sheesh!" She exclaimed. He sighed. There was no getting around it…the reason why he blurted that out was because he wanted to spend more alone time with her…because he feared he would never get to see her again.

Bikki was in the other room packing a small overnight bag and he looked to her as if that was the last time he was going to see her. He shivered at the thought of being so melodramatic. He huffed and straightened his posture and tried to fight off his foolish melancholic thoughts of his fate.

Before he knew it he and Bikki were in New Jersey in less than 2 hrs. How they got there…well you figure it out, I don't really feel like expanding on that…XD but anyway, they got there. It was almost 7:30 pm and there were quite a few people at the home where Bikki grew up. Though Bikki was dreading an unwelcome surprise, a good one happened.

"HEY BIKKI!" A hyperactive loud mouth exclaimed. Zoro and Bikki exchanged looks when they got out of Lynette's car. The older sister smiled.

"Oh yeah, Hibiki got back from her trip early so…"

"HIBIKI!?" Zoro and Bikki yelled in surprise. The Puerto Rican did a little pose smugly. She hugged them both and whispered in their ears.

"I'll explain later when no one's around." She breathed. Zoro got a chill down his spine. This did not seem like it was going to go over well with him. Bikki on the other hand, her judgment was clouded by her worries and fears about her relationship with Zoro. Of course, that was always clouding her judgment…men.

They all went inside the house minding their own business. Hibiki pulled Bikki over to the side. In the living room, Zoro was being bombarded with questions from Hibiki's younger brother and his two friends.

"Okay…so here's what happened…" Hibiki began dramatically. Bikki nodded. She just wanted to know how she got there, there wasn't any need for a big production about it. "We all turned back to get you two and… Ryuu told us he sent y'all away by accident. So I was like, well send me back too!"

"Yeah and…"

"And he did me a big favor by makin' everyone think we all went on a trip or something so…our disappearance wasn't that much of a big deal."

"Why's he being so nice?" Bikki asked.

"That's where that Chazz guy comes in." Hibiki informed, "Ryuu did something to his brain as well…and now he's acting strange…"

"…Chazz told me something about a surprise that would change my life." Bikki added. Hibiki's eyes got dark. She seemed troubled and it didn't make Bikki's suspicious mind feel any better about this surprise.

"…Chazz is helping Ryuu set up the wedding…and they're going to try to get rid of Zoro…" She said with a depressing tone. Bikki's eye twitched. _OH HELL NAW! I AM NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED TO HIM! _She thought bitterly. This was not going to happen, not on her birthday. _If they lay one finger on Zoro…I'm going all out…no more little miss damsel in distress…_ Bikki's hands balled into fists. Hibiki saw the anger rising in her best friend's being.

"Don't get so worked up…save your strength." Hibiki said warily. Bikki turned and went to go into the living room.

"I'm not going to calm down…when both my sanity and my baby are at stake." She said in a voice that was too dark for her personality. Hibiki's idiot mode kicked in.

"Your baby? You and Zoro have a baby together!? OMG!" She yelled and she put her hand to Bikki's abdomen. "Omg…I think I can feel the little thing!"

"YOU IDIOT!!" Bikki yelled as she pushed Hibiki away from her not pregnant abdomen. "I'm talkin' about Zoro…"

"Oh…duh…heh…" The older girl of the duo sweatdropped and then followed Bikki into the living room.


	20. Go! Um, not really

Wow, things are getting a bit interesting aren't they? Only 4 or 5 more chapters to go and we're done. I can't wait actually…I wanna see what happens…XD I don't know if I said this already but there are going to be two endings to this story so that I can be satisfied :D [not to be confused by the two climaxes

Chapter Twenty: GO! Um, not really…

Zoro was sitting on the couch with some kid about 18 years old, watching his older brother and his friend who were about 20…fight about something really stupid.

"And you said your name was what?" Zoro asked the 18 yr old. The boy looked at him a bit annoyed, but not because of his presence but his brother.

"Langston…" He muttered irritably. Havier and Lance were still fighting.

Bikki and Hibiki walked into the room.

"What the hell are you two dumbasses doing!" Hibiki growled and she ran over to Havier and punched him in the chest. Everyone gaped in awe. Havier fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Zoro barked at Hibiki as his glare went from her to the poor soul on the ground. Hibiki shrugged.

"That dumbass knows he isn't supposed to cause any problems here for anyone…especially me and Bikki." She said with a scoff. Bikki was shaking her head. This did not bode well.

Within a few hours, loads of family members were over to sleep at the house for the night. It turned out that Bikki's immediate family decided to have a huge birthday party for her 22nd birthday, since the 21st was a failure.

Bikki was sitting outside on the back steps with Hibiki, staring out at the sky. Melancholy was the only thing that Bikki's aura would exude for the time being.

"Bikki-chan, I think you're over thinking this." Hibiki began in a lazy voice. It appeared that she had begun drinking already, and the party wasn't even on that day. "You should leave all the rough brute force fighting stuff to Zoro. You just have to stay out of the way and look pretty. That's what damsels in distress do; they look good, and get their man…by lookin' good…"

"…That's not what's weighing on my mind, Hibiki. I'm worried that I'll screw up Zoro's life…not mine…I can handle messing up everything…but he needs to go back to his dimension…he can't stay here with me…" Bikki replied, not facing Hibiki, but still looking up at the starless sky. The female protagonist's best friend nodded and took a sip of beer before sighing in a lazy way and saying:

"I used to think that you just lusted for Zoro-kun; him being a cartoon character and all…not existing and what not…" She said, "Now that you've met him and gone on all sorts of adventures with him…I think you might really be falling in love with the fool…"

"…SHUT UP! I'm not in love…it's just a stupid dorky …crush…that I've had……all these years…" Bikki replied blushing furiously in the dark. "Even with all the time we've spent…we're just…friends…"

"Sure…" Hibiki hissed. She had a silly smirk on her face and she knew deep down, something may have happened between Bikki and Zoro. _It could be anything between harmless flirting to rough sex…_She thought viciously.

Without warning, Zoro opened the screen door and it slammed Hibiki in the back of the head.

"OH WHAT THE FXCK," She screamed. Zoro stared at Hibiki, without any true intention to say sorry…yet. Bikki stared blankly as well.

"…" Zoro didn't utter a word. Bikki's glance was averted from Hibiki to Zoro.

"Hey, what brings you out here?" She asked. Hibiki jumped up as if they were in a comedic romantic anime.

"DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME!?" She yelled. Bikki waved her away.

"You seem fine now…" She said blandly. Hibiki's eyes were full of 3-second rage. Zoro interrupted her 3-second rampage.

"Oh, sorry Hibiki…" He commenced his dialogue casually as if nothing happened, "Um, I…"

He was at a loss for words. What exactly was he going to say? Why the hell did he suddenly forget? _Why the hell do her eyes look like that!? Why now!?_ Zoro thought. He rolled his eyes, and his usual cold, unsociable, front came up.

"What?" Bikki asked. He scowled, this alarmed her. He just shook his head wordlessly, and sulked back inside. "…Hibiki…why the hell did your big ass head have to be there…now we'll never know what he was going to say! What if it was important!"

Hibiki was rubbing the back of her head, not because it hurt, just to make Bikki feel bad for yelling at her.

"If it's truly important, he'll bring it up again…don't worry." Then it hit her like a blast of wind. She sat down again and put one hand around Bikki's shoulders. "What exactly, comes to mind when you say 'important'?"

"Uh, something about those numbnuts trying to make me marry Ryuu?" Bikki lied to herself and Hibiki. This made the comrade chuckle mischievously.

"I think, that when you say that he may have something important to say…you think he's going to admit he really REALLY loves you." Hibiki grinned at the now red Bikki. The raven haired girl stood up abruptly and went to the door to go inside.

"That's preposterous." She huffed; her hand on the door's handle, "There's no way in hell he'd love me! This is nothing but a fantasy of a 15 year old loser! I'm not her anymore! I'm a grown ass woman! I shouldn't even be watching cartoons anymore…" By now, tears were welled up in the bottom lids of her hazel eyes. She felt bad all this time. Ever since this silly crush began, she felt like it was wrong to like him. Now to think that she loved him…should she check in to an asylum?

Bikki went inside, slamming the screen door and rushing through the kitchen and up the steps to her bedroom. That was the one place she felt safe with her fantasizing and thinking. Maybe she'll be sane for once…and stop the madness. The light was on in her room, as usual, and she opened the door. She expected to see nothing but a messy room and an empty bed for one. Instead, there was Zoro sitting on her bed, looking through her manga collection.

"I don't remember my face looking that scary…" He muttered as he turned a page in volume 11. The strong manly spirit heard a huff and he looked up. "Oh…hey…"

"Don't hey me you idiot." The girl growled. Zoro raised a brow. Bikki, the girl who dared to call herself Mrs. Roronoa Zoro, made to quit the room, but Zoro stopped her.

"What's with the attitude?" He asked as he got up from her bed. Bikki had her head lowered and she wiped at her face with her hair creating a dark curtain hiding her face. "Don't tell me you're crying! Oh my freakin' god…"

"I'm not crying…um…my eyes are just leaking…it's my allergies…" Bikki fibbed horribly. Zoro made a look as he turned her body to face him.

"That's the worse lie I've ever heard." He said. Bikki's head was still down.

"Don't look at me…I'm unworthy!" She whined.

"Cut the crap!" Zoro snapped as he tried his best to coax her out of her strange mood. "Gosh, you and your mood swings…you sure you're not…y'know…"

This got her to giggle a little and she looked up at him, her visage bright with her true emotions.

"Yeah…you probably are…" He replied, alarmed and ready to go take cover. Bikki shook her head, a silly smile now upon her face.

"No, I'm fine…it's not that…" Bikki said, "Um, I was just trying to…give up on some…one…" Again, Zoro cocked his brow.

"And who would that be?" He asked, totally annihilating the thought him being that someone. "Did you meet up with an old boyfriend? He had a girlfriend didn't he?"

"Uh…"

"Women…you're ridiculous with your…feelings…"

Bikki puffed her cheeks out like Jigglypuff does when people fall asleep due to her singing.

"You have feelings, too. Idiot," She whined. Zoro shrugged.

"That's true, but…I don't let them go wild…" He said in a nonchalant voice.

The way the female before him had her countenance configured, had him uneasy.

"As of late," She said deviously, "You've been almost as emotional as me! With your attitude going back and forth from bitter to protective to sweet & romantic and back to bitter again! _You're_ ridiculous!"

"…I have to admit, you're right…" Zoro mumbled. He turned to go sit on the bed.

"I wonder why though…when we first met; you seemed like your usual bitter self." Bikki pondered, even though the answer was already out in the open. She just didn't want to accept it. She didn't believe that someone like Zoro could possibly accumulate feelings for her. Now Zoro was shaking his head.

"It's kind of obvious, silly Bikki…" he muttered darkly. "This is what happens when you leave a man and a woman together for such a long time, and put them in strange predicaments and such…"

"No…not when the man isn't suppose to exist in the woman's dimension!" Bikki protested hopelessly. Zoro laughed.

"Don't you watch movies!? This kind of shit happens all the time!" He said, "I know we had this conversation before…but I think we…sort of blew it off…I think it was you…" Bikki scoffed.

"Of course it was me! I can't believe I…I can't be in love…no…" She struggled to put her words together perfectly like she used to. Her gaze was at the floor where her feet were. Zoro was staring at her, expectantly.

"Yeah…but we're both having a hard time accepting that…We may have said we loved each other too soon." He replied, almost in a sad voice. He heard giggling.

"What now!" He snapped.

"You look like a strawberry again!"

They had a row about nothing after that, and then fell asleep on the floor playing with Bikki's dollar store Zoro and Sanji action figures. Somehow, Zoro managed to get Sanji's head to fly off. XD…

Author's Note: yeah so now…the first climax is coming! O-m-f-g! Looks like Ryuu's wussy ass is gonna make another grand entrance!


	21. SURPRISE!

Damn I am just screwing up like mad lately! I almost had a love confession twice in one story! What the hell is wrong with me!? XD So I fixed it. It worked out nicely. So now, it's the day of Bikki's birthday…things are gonna happen :D

Chapter Twenty One: SURPRISE!

Zoro woke up and could barely see anything. There were a few shreds of light, but he didn't know what was around him.

"Uh…" He managed to mutter. Then he realized that Bikki's black hair was cascaded over his head. "We fell asleep?" The santoryuu master got up without waking up Bikki.

"Mmm…" was all she said in response to his movement.

The green haired one went downstairs into the kitchen. Hibiki was at the table with a cup of coffee and Bikki's cousin, Lyu was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Hey Zoro!" She piped with a spatula in hand, "Do you want anything to eat?"

The first mate peeked at the food on the stove. It looked appetizing and what not, but he wasn't in the mood to eat.

"No, I'm not hungry…" He replied in a dark voice. Some unknown force was beckoning him outside. There was something, or someone, outside waiting for him. Of course, most melodramatic stories veer to the "or someone" line, and it turns out that there really is someone waiting. And this story is one of those melodramatic stories.

Zoro-kun was out on the steps from the night before, (yeah, like they'd move or something XD), and he stared at the back yard. The sun was rising at the front of the house, and there was a fog layered neatly about the neighborhood. Swordsman-san took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Air felt different in this universe. Then there was a whisper beyond the garage/flat across from him and the back door. A normal person wouldn't have heard this soft speech, but Zoro IS an amazing creature, what with his severe training and swordsmanship.

The soft whispers lead him to a shed behind the garage. It was a faded black with a locked door. The wood was old and it appeared to be never used.

"Is someone here?" Zoro asked a bit stupidly as he peeked about the shed. He turned to leave and saw Nobuhiro standing there. He was clad in normal apparel and he had a smirk on his face, but his eyes remained unchanged, sadness in every facet.

"Well hello there," Nobu greeted his foe.

"What do you want?" Zoro growled. It was too early in the morning for any of this to nonsense to be going on.

"That's a nice way to greet someone…" Nobu said smiling as he crossed his arms and made a pondering look out of his facade.

"I'm not much of a hospitable person…" Zoro said in response. He was already fed up with Nobu and they hadn't exchanged much dialogue yet.

"Yes, I've noticed…" Nobuhiro muttered in a whispery voice. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Um, I came here to inform you that my idiot brother is going to try that wedding idea again…and that I'm here if you need me…"

"…I'm not going to accept help from someone I'm supposed to be fighting against." The two men glared at each other harder than before.

"Just telling you…I'm here…"

"Yeah," Zoro said in a gruff voice as he started to walk past the netherworld prince back towards the house, "And I'm telling you, I'll be there to kick your ass…" Nobuhiro sighed.

"You just have to be _so_ difficult." He whined. He vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Zoro had his badass attitude on when he strolled back to the house. It got thrown off as soon as he stepped inside.

"Zoro! There you are! I woke up this morning and thought you ran off somewhere…or even worse…" Bikki squabbled as she got up from the table in a hurry. Zoro couldn't help but sport a sheepish smile.

"All I did was go out for…a walk." He responded. "Where else would I go?"

Bikki seemed a little embarrassed by her insecurities.

"Um, I just thought…you had gone home…" Bikki said meekly. He merely shook his head and went about his business. She had obviously thought he had been taken back to his original parallel universe. Or maybe she had awoken from a wonderful dream…

Time passed and random old people came to the house, and it got really crowded outside and inside the home. There were people around Bikki's age and there were small children and young teens. As blissfully peaceful all of the festivities were, something horrible happened.

"Okay, it's cake time!" Bikki's mother announced with a smile. Seth, Bikki's younger brother, came in with the cake and placed it on the table in the Dining Room. Zoro was behind the crowd accumulating around the table and the birthday girl. Hibiki was about to shove through the crowd but she noticed Zoro standing off in a secluded area.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be aliased as her boyfriend? That's suspicious activity! Go up there!" She said, as she pushed a younger guest to the side. Zoro glanced at Hibiki and then followed her. Everyone burst into song suddenly with the lights going off, and candles being lit. Hibiki made it to Bikki before Zoro did, since she was leading the way after all. The song ended and Bikki blushed from embarrassment.

"Go on, make a wish…" A cousin standing next to Zoro had said. Zoro turned to the cousin.

"Isn't she a little old to be making wishes?" He asked. The cousin smiled.

"No one's too old to make wishes…and to have dreams…" They said in response. (Who the hell is this guy? XD)

The birthday girl blew out the candles and then…

"OH SHIT!"

That moron that can't do anything right, Ryuunosuke Watanabe, basically exploded from inside the cake right in Bikki's face. Everyone closest to the cake was covered in icing and baked goods.(except Zoro, his mad skillz with being a sexy swordsman and what not prevented him from getting covered. XD)

"What the hell!?" Bikki gasped as she wiped away icing and cake. For some unfathomable reason, only Hibiki, Zoro, and Bikki were witnessing the madness and were able to speak. Somehow, Ryuu had done something right and froze everyone at the party that didn't know anything about what was going on.

"DA FUCK IS THIS!?" Zoro roared as he shoved Hibiki aside and grabbed Ryuu by the collar. Ryuu smirked. A sign that he was getting cocky, which meant…his plans may actually prevail.

"Hey!" Hibiki growled. Ryuu's smirk didn't budge and Zoro's growl became quite feral.

"My plan to get my bride," Ryuu replied in a voice that didn't quiver with cowardice. He broke away from Zoro's grasp and his whole body emerged from the cake. He put his arm around Bikki's waist and tossed her over his shoulder, She yelped in surprise and Zoro went to retrieve her, but Ryuu jumped up and vanished in a flash of green. Hibiki and Zoro then realized they were back in the dining room, everyone was hanging around the table, but instead of a birthday cake, there was a map.

"Da hell?" Hibiki asked no one in particular. Lyu pointed to an island that was non existent in the real world.

"Don't play dumb Hibiki, you're the one who helped set this up, we're all going to Bikki's wedding in my caravel!" She said as she rolled up the map and put it in her knapsack. Hibiki looked around. Everyone in the room looked like they were ready to go, looking like a bunch of tourists stopping at the Baratie for a bite to eat.

"What?!" Hibiki yelled in her loudest voice. She turned to look at Zoro but his eyes were expressionless and his mouth was in a curious grin.


	22. Tears in places unseen

Chapter Twenty Two: Two Tears in places unseen…

For some odd reason, Lyu had a ship the size of the Merry Go, just bobbing about in the port that Bikki's house was suddenly and conveniently located near. Just about all the guests were on board when Zoro's sanity had returned. Hibiki handed him some beer.

"Here, this'll calm your nerves." She said in a calm tone. But she knocked back her beer and slumped to the ground. "OMG! SHE'S GONE! NOW I'M FRIENDLESS!"

"If anyone needs to calm their nerves…" Zoro began. "It's you…" He handed her his untouched beer.

"Oh, thanks…" She huffed and she drank his beer in a split second. "I shouldn't lose my mind so soon; we'll get her back…right?"

"Yeah, I'll just…slice Ryuu in half and get Bikki before they start all that ceremonial stuff." Zoro said, putting his left hand to his swordless waist. "Eh?"

Hibiki giggled and she pointed to Zoro.

"You ain't got no swords…" She snickered. Zoro's cut his eyes and glared at basically nothing. He was real pissed now.

"WHY THE HELL DID I LISTEN TO THAT WOMAN!" He yelled up at the sky. Everyone on the upper deck stared at him. He stopped…and sat down appalled at his stupidity.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asked. Zoro whipped his head in her direction, an unending death glare emitting from his eyes.

"What do I MEAN!? Bikki told me not to take my swords with me; she claimed everything was going to be fine and that I'd scare the little kids…and probably hurt someone." He explained.

"So your swords are in New York?" Hibiki said, and then she started cracking up. Zoro did not find that funny, given the situation they were in.

"This is no laughing matter!" Zoro snapped. Hibiki only laughed harder. He grumbled.

"I'm laughing because, you should know you kick ass even without your swords…Bikki told me once when we were younger…actually, I could never get her to stop going on about it." Hibiki said. "You really are a bit of a moron…"

Meanwhile on huge cruise ship, Bikki was being held captive by the three moronic netherworld siblings. She had been put into a wedding gown with a corset like bodice. It was lined with black giving it an elegant "gothic" type of look. Bikki frowned.

"I'm not ready to get married…" She sighed. "I don't even like this guy…"

Someone knocked on the door. It was Arisa. She had an expression on her face that was uninviting.

"Well, you're getting married anyway…" She said. Bikki glanced at the black veil in her soon to be in law's hand.

"…What if I don't get married, what will you morons do then?" Bikki huffed. Arisa smiled.

"That won't be an issue." She replied darkly.

Once the veil was set on Bikki's head and all the usual wedding traditions were complete, they walked down the dark hall towards the ball room. Which had been transformed into a chapel like room, many seats were lined up creating an aisle for the bride to stride down. Arisa was sporting a solemn expression as she walked. Bikki's face was full of hope. She was filling her mind of memories with Zoro. She let out a satisfied sigh when they reached the door leading into the ballroom. Arisa gave her a confused look.

"That better be a sigh for our future king of the netherworld." She hissed and she then vanished into the next room. The piano music began in the familiar tones and notes of _March of the Bride_. Bikki groaned and went through the doors and walked down the aisle amazingly slow. She was hoping whoever was playing the music, run out of sheet music and stop playing giving her the cue to run like the dickens. But to where?

Unfortunately, she was doomed to reach the end of her unwanted bridal march. The man had reached the end of the song, and continued on to repeat the song. She frowned and finally noticed the undead that were seated on the Groom's side of the room. Then noticed no one on her side of the room, she felt an unfriendly lurch in her insides. She would have had a full side if Zoro was the Groom. She wouldn't have been taken away from her family to be married.

Bikki reached her dumbass undesired Groom. He smiled at her. His teeth a dazzling white, his skin milky as ever and his eyes a piercing neon-like green, he was a handsome young man, but she felt no love or lust for him.

The ancient priest looked to her and nodded. She sighed, but this time, an annoyed and heavy sigh. Her devious plot to run was ruined. What was she to do now?

Zoro yawned when they had finally reached the cruise ship. Hibiki was leaning on the portside railing in an alarming fashion. It looked like she was going to go overboard.

"There they are! It's wedding crashing time!" Hibiki piped.

"Finally…I was getting a little bored." Zoro said as he stood beside her.

Lyu was preparing to make a bridge from their ship to the other, but Zoro grabbed Hibiki, and jumped from their ship to the cruise liner. All the guests on the ship gaped in amazement.

"Whoa! Who the hell?" Lyu's brother, Rob yelled. Seth smirked.

"That's Zoro…"

"Oh…like that hot guy from One Piece? He must really like him to dress like him too…" Lyu said. The three exchanged looks.

"BIKKI'S DATING ZORO!?" They yelled at each other.

Hibiki felt dizzy when she stood on her own two feet. Zoro sighed. He was on the ship, but where was he to go?

"Wow, that…was unexpected." She finally said. The green haired one looked at her. He was in a one track mindset. _I got to go save my woman…_was the only thing going through his head. He wasn't really looking at her after that, he ran past her and found a staircase. He vanished after going down a few steps.

"HEY! WHY BRING ME AND THEN LEAVE ME HERE!?" Hibiki roared as she followed him down the steps. He didn't reply but continued to run like a mad man. The only thing that was catching up with him was Hibiki's trailing yells. She wasn't a super amazing swordsman like he was. She was just an average young adult. She hadn't run a mile since she was in high school.

"I'm getting closer…" Zoro growled as he ran. His heighten senses seemed to have become more keen. He could smell her like he was right next to her. If he had the time to stop and think about that, he would have had no answer for it. Suddenly, he could hear an old man talking. He didn't recognize the murmur. He had never heard the voice before, but he knew he had to follow it if it meant finding his Bikki-chan. His heart was pounding, but not because he was running inhumanely fast. It was because he was so worried and worked up. He didn't want to wonder what would happen if he didn't get to her in time. To think so negatively wasn't going to help him at all. Hibiki's yelling had been long droned out by Zoro's quickening pulse. He could have sworn his heart was going to burst from his chest. The old man's murmur became louder and clearer. He was going on about sickness and health.

"ZORO!" Hibiki yelled. She some how caught up with him. Was he slowing down?

"…can't…talk…" He hissed. Hibiki nodded to the doorway ahead of them.

"I think they're in there…you wanna bust down the door?" She asked. Zoro just smirked.

"Yes…"

"Well…what am I gonna do? Why bring me if I'm no use to you?" Hibiki sounded annoyed on all levels.

"I just brought you because you're the best friend…and what if I do need you?" He replied, slightly breathless. He did say he couldn't talk. Hibiki nodded again and they reached the door.

Meanwhile inside, the old man reached the clichéd line:

"…speak now or forever hold your peace…"

And just at that moment, Bikki was praying so hard that Zoro appeared on a big white horse wearing shiny armor. Well he appeared all right.

"NO!" Zoro came flying through the doors and all the undead guests turned their heads in a swift whip like motion. Zoro stared at them, then looked ahead at Bikki. His face was suddenly redder than anything known to man. Hibiki stood behind him snickering. "Uh…"

A huge smile spread across Bikki's face.

"ZORO-KUN, you came!" She squealed. Ryuu glared at Zoro.

"How dare you interrupt our wedding?!" He roared. Bikki glanced at him confused at his rage. She ignored it and started trotting over to Zoro. Said green haired man smiled weakly and started to stride over to her. Ryuu was dumbfounded for a moment but then started to chase Bikki. The aisle was long, Bikki ran like she was running track and Zoro was still walking towards her, nonchalantly.

The undead didn't really seem to mind their distant relative's bride was rushing towards another man. Arisa was staring in disbelief and Nobu was no where to be found.

"Why are you still coming towards me? Run the other way!" Bikki hollered. Zoro didn't listen. They met somewhere in the middle of the long aisle and he picked her up with ease. She blushed. "Oh geez…do you really need to--…" she began. He turned on his heel so fast he was like lightning. Hibiki was still waiting at the door and then when he rushed past she gave chase.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" She huffed. Ryuu was right behind the three of them.

He was mumbling under his breath about something. Then the scenery began to change. The walls seemed to melt into blackness. The floors were designed ornately but with only dark colors.

"This is ridiculous…Zoro…put me down, I can run on my own." Bikki whined as Zoro held her close to his chest. He didn't respond at all. He just kept running. There was no where safe for him to drop her and tell Hibiki to watch her. He continued to run with her in his arms. Hibiki right behind them, screaming angrily, as Ryuu was hot on their trail.

"Do I have to kill you?" Ryuu spat as he teleported and appeared in front of Zoro. His reaction time was almost perfect (as biased as that sounds x3) and the heels of his black boots were almost gone by the time he stopped. Ryuu was about an inch away from him. Hibiki stopped behind him to catch her breath. She ignored the dialogue going on.

"I think I should be asking that question." Zoro spoke in dark tones, matching the atmosphere of the décor. He put Bikki down and she hid behind him. _I feel so pathetic right now…hiding…_ She thought viciously at herself. _Why do I have to be in distress!? I'm no damsel, I'm just a moron!_

"What ever the case, I'm going to have to fight you if I want Bikki as my wife." Ryuu said. Bikki jumped out from behind Zoro.

"Even if you do beat Zoro-kun, you can't have me! I'm not a prize to be won!" She piped. "Besides, I should have a say in who I want to marry."

"It doesn't matter what you say! You're mine and no one elses!" Ryuu snapped as he got a temper with Bikki. Zoro looked at them. Was he going to kick someone's ass or not?

"I am not a piece of merchandise!" She growled at him. Ryuu went up to her in such a quick sudden movement it was almost unbelievable to see Bikki down on the ground, her cheek red from being smacked. Zoro's expression went from being amused to being contorted with malicious thirst for blood.

"You did not just smack her!" Hibiki roared as she knelt by Bikki's side. She was dazed by the action more than the pain. _What the fuck just happened? _She thought. Zoro tackled Ryuu and they started to wrestle on the ground like two animals.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Zoro yelled. Ryuu was fighting back.

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" He roared back.

Nobu appeared in a puff of green smoke. He seemed like he was drained. He stared at the two fighting each other. The madness must end. Ryuu had been monopolizing everyone and everything. He had appeared to be weak and fragile but all this time he was taking over the household. Though the house they lived in was large and domineering, Ryuu was doing the terrorizing…

Nobu grabbed both Zoro and Ryuu by the collar. They were grabbing at each other so they could get another punch in.

"You touch her again, and your head's coming off!" Zoro snapped. Ryuu kicked at him.

"I'll do what I want! She's _my _woman!"

"Would you two stop fighting!" Hibiki groaned as she pat Bikki on the back. It was like shell shock, the state she was in…

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HE'S GOING TO LIVE AFTER WHAT HE JUST DID!" Zoro broke free as soon as he said this and Nobu backed away. He didn't know what to do now. He thought he had thought this out nicely. Help Zoro get rid of his own brother, and then fight him for the woman they both wanted. Instead, Zoro was beating the hell out of Ryuunosuke. There was no need to ask for favors, and weasel his way into having Bikki all to himself. Maybe he should just give up.


	23. Yeah, about that

And so, the story is winding down…I think…I dunno if I'm going to do this double climax thing any more. I'd have to work on it.

Plus, for anyone who is willing to continue being a loyal fan, I'm going to make a sequel. I'm not going to tell you the name of it yet. Since I dunno if I'm actually happy with the second title.

Chapter Twenty Three: Yeah, about that…

Ryuu lay motionless on the ground. His face was bloodied and swollen. Zoro had mauled him so badly he was barely recognizable.

"Wow, you really tore his ass up!" Hibiki said. Bikki nodded slowly.

"You didn't have to go through all that for me…" Bikki said quietly. She felt odd. She felt like she was doing too little. Zoro looked at her sweetly. The way he looked at her in that moment made her heart skip a beat. She was on her feet again and she was wearing a mask of exhaustion.

"Yes, I did…" He said coolly. Bikki smirked.

"That's a lot coming from a guy who says he'll kick anyone's ass, regardless of sex." She said. Zoro nodded.

"However," He replied. Bikki perked her ears a bit. He inched close to her and her smile faded a bit. Her girlish feelings flooding into her face, "You are an exception. No one is allowed to touch you. Well, unless it's me…doing…well…you know."

"Hey…save that for the honeymoon." Hibiki sneered. Nobu was aloof by the shadows. He was just staring, his neon green eyes burning a hole into the scene. Why hadn't he acted sooner? He would have won the girl from his idiot brother. Then a devious idea planted itself into Nobu's head. He smirked.

"Whatever Hibiki! It's not like we're getting married…" Bikki said, remembering that this magnificently horrible dream was soon coming to an end. How she knew that her fantasy was ending, was beyond her.

"You look like you're gonna get married. Might as well marry him now." Hibiki said. Zoro scoffed.

"If she doesn't want to get married, then she's not getting married." He backed Bikki up.

"Fine then, don't get married!" Hibiki whined.

They all went up to the uppermost deck, Nobu following silently.

The girls were looking around like maniacs, and chasing each other because one of them was being a moron. (ahem, BIKKI! XD). Zoro glanced at Nobuhiro, which evolved into a glower.

"I know what you're thinking." The dark prince said. "You're thinking I'm going to try something…"

"Yeah, and I bet you are," Zoro growled, "I've seen that thoughtful look many a time. It's easy to read."

"Well, I'm not going to try anything…" Nobu lied. Zoro nodded.

"Not yet at least. I can't let my guard down with you dumbasses all around." He pointed to the ship nearby and Bikki's family was waving and yelling out random comments about him being a cartoon character.

"How'd they find out?"

"Some of them are geeks, they know who I am…"

There was a silence. Then Zoro spoke.

"You know we have to fix this mess up." He reminded the pale one. Nobu sighed a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess I should use my amazing powers to fix this all back to normal." Nobuhiro said in his sarcastic drenched voice. Zoro had his smirk on.

"Yes, you should, and if you screw up…I'll kill you." He threatened. Bikki came skidding beside him and Hibiki bumped into her. They started cracking up and Zoro's face faulted.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" He yelled. Bikki couldn't stop laughing. Hibiki couldn't stop either. But, suddenly they did stop, as if someone pressed a stop button. Bikki gave Nobu a look of maternal nature.

"He's right y'know. If you screw up, you're as good as dead." She said, wagging a finger, "And…when you do put everything back in its place, make sure Zoro-kun and I have some time to say our goodbyes…"

"What are you talking about, you should steal Zoro from the anime world and keep him to yourself." Hibiki said. Bikki shook her head. Zoro's face faulted so many times by now he felt like a slot machine. Any moment now tokens were going to drop from his mouth.

"That…" Bikki began, but Zoro interrupted her.

"Now hold on a minute!" He said angrily, "Who said I'm not going to see you again? And who said I'm a piece of property to be kept?"

"I said the first one…" Bikki said. Hibiki snickered.

"And I said the last one, you are a plushie!"

He frowned at that one. Nobu was behind him, mumbling chants and sutras, though I believe they are the same thing.

"Either way, you two are wrong!" He stated, the angry tone still in his voice. "I'm not going to stay here forever, but I will see you again…I don't want to lose you…" He was referring to Bikki, of course, but Hibiki acted like they had developed a big friendship; the three of them.

"Are you sure about that? Because Bikki's a bit of a nut…" Hibiki pointed out. Bikki rolled her eyes.

"I think he noticed…" She muttered.

Nobuhiro was done with his dark magic, putting everything back to normal. He had erased everyone's memory of a wedding, save for the three heroes and himself. It was the day after the birthday and everyone was going home and commenting on how they had so much fun seeing each other again and the like. Nobu bid the three adieu and left in a puff of green smoke. He did what he could, and he helped in a way. Just like he said he wanted to. Bikki didn't care too much when he relayed to them that Ryuu was in a coma and probably not going to live. Yet she felt sympathy for Nobu. His eyes were still filled to the brim with sadness and maybe soon some tears.

Zoro's face was disgruntled the whole conversation, because Nobu was looking at her longingly. Hibiki was indifferent. She looked tired and bored after Nobu's puff of green smoke dispersed.

"So what now? How do we get Zoro back?" She asked sadly. Hibiki seemed to have fun helping her friend keep a cartoon man undercover.

"I dunno…we don't have any magical girl powers do we?" She asked. Zoro turned away and went to go find a drink inside the house. They had been standing behind the apartment/garage that was in the back yard.

"Hrm…" Hibiki did a pose and pretended she was Sailor Moon. "GO SUPER MAGICAL POWAAAAAH!" Bikki followed suit.

"POWAAAAAAH!" they squealed together.

No grown person should be seen with those two, EVER! Not unless you're crazy like them. Plus, no grown person should be caught doing those things. That explains Zoro walking off in search of some lager.

"What a party pooper! He just missed out!" Hibiki said as they walked back together. Bikki nodded.

"You'd think he'd want to act a fool with us, one last time." She replied with a yawn. Hibiki sighed.

"He never acted retarded with us before, he only tagged along…" She grumbled. Bikki nodded again.

"Yah, he was usually the chaperone…" They giggled at the comment.

They were going to miss Zoro and his uber smexy manliness. Especially Bikki, since she was the one who had been madly in love with him since she was about 13 years old. She sighed when they went inside. When she stepped into the kitchen everyone was staring at her like she was in her sexy lingerie. Bikki's mother, brother, father and sister were standing in the small kitchen, holding plates and cups. Their jaws were slightly dropped.

"What?" Bikki asked. And she looked down at herself. She was still in the wedding dress. For some odd reason, Nobu forgot to change that little bit of info. She vowed that if she saw him ever again, she was going to curse him out like she's never done before. Zoro walked into the room and then slinked backwards. He was not going to get caught in the cross fire, but Bikki's brother pointed him out.

"Hey, Zoro…what's going on? Did you two get eloped!?" He asked. Everyone broke out into protest at the same time.

"OH HAYL NAW!" was the loudest of them all, and no one knew where it came from. Arthur barked random father like comments and the same for her mother, maternal comments escaping into the madness.

"I don't think you two are ready…" Lynette said sweetly, trying to sound calm, but she appeared to be flustered like the others. Seth was just adding fuel to the fire.

"I don't mind!" He yelled. Bikki turned to leave the room. She couldn't take this, she was catching a bus and riding to the train station. Zoro was right behind her.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?" Her mother yelled after them.

Zoro didn't bother saying anything in response. He felt that Bikki should handle the issue.

"I'm going home…" She huffed over her shoulder as she dragged the dress across the ground. She turned and walked down the drive way leading towards the front of the house. There was no way she was going to be harassed after going through other worldly nonsense. Hibiki ran out the house, zooming past both parents and followed them.

"You do know I have to get home, too!" She yelled as she caught up. Zoro acknowledged her but didn't say anything as she walked beside him and behind Bikki. They were still close enough to hear one of them say "Oh my God, she's married now?"

The trio did find a bus that took them to the train station. They got strange looks from way to many people. Zoro glared at most of them, and Hibiki did too. When they finally got to the station they got off and walked to the ticket sales window.

Hibiki dug into her pockets, Bikki didn't have pockets, and Zoro was broke as usual. Bikki smiled as Hibiki and Zoro turned back to look at her.

"We can just jump onto the train." She suggested as a train started to roll in. Lucky for them, they were able to sneak around and get in without a ticket or anything. Even better, the train they jumped on was going to New York.

As they sat on the train, Bikki vented out her frustration to Zoro, for Hibiki had fallen asleep and laid her head on Bikki's shoulder.

"Could you believe them? So what if I got married to you…geez, talk about knotted knickers…" She whined. Zoro nodded. "I don't see what the big deal was…"

"The big deal was you getting eloped…" He said matter-of-factly. Bikki glared at him as she did her family.

"You are dumb! Do you think it would be a bad idea if I married you?" She asked, awaiting his impeding, 'Hell yeah, I'm not real…'. He looked down at his booted feet. His black eyes looking peculiarly thoughtful and he seemed like he didn't know what to do with his hands.

"It depends…on how you look at it." Was all he could say, and Bikki sighed.

"I don't think it would be so bad…I mean, I know we argue all the time and…"

Zoro shook his head.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about…" He cut in. Bikki huffed.

"Yeah, I know…"

There was a silence and the rattling of the train was all that was left. They stared into each others eyes. Gazing deep into her hazel eyes made Zoro feel oh so awkward.

"I can't stay here…I have to go back…"

"Yeah, so when you go back, become the world's greatest swordsman really fast…and then come back so we can go on adventures again." Bikki's voice sounded like it was going to crack. She turned away from him and sniffed. Zoro would usually have rolled his eyes at this, but he was different with Bikki. He didn't like seeing her upset. He didn't want to see tears blur his view of her lovely eyes. It was hard to let her cry things out.


	24. It's so hard to say goodbye

Wow, I sped through Chapter 23 like a hot knife through butter! So, here it is…Chapter 24…one more and we're all done for the first installment of the "Alone" series. I'm probably going to end everything in the second installment, but I don't know what I should call it. Something along the lines of "Alone" or "Forlorn" or "Abandonment" would work…

Chapter Twenty Four: It's so hard to say goodbye…

Everything seemed to be a dream, mostly because it was almost 3 o' clock in the morning. But what also attributed to the dreamlike haze was the fact that the amazing fun the three of them were having was coming to a sudden end.

The walk to Hibiki's apartment building was at the speed of an old man. The door was unusually heavy and Hibiki stumbled in and bid them both adieu, as if everything was normal. The other two walked up the street a block or two and found Bikki's apartment building, which has sort of become Zoro's as well.

As they walked in, the mood was reminiscent of the night they all hung out for the first time. Except no one was drunk and no one was in high spirits. Everything was depressing, even the usually cheerful glow exuding from the brightly decorated apartment was of no avail.

Bikki plopped onto the couch and stared at the television, though it was off. The wedding dress seemed like it was taking over the couch. Bikki sighed helplessly.

"What a drag…" She huffed as she rested her chin in her palm. "I'm so tired, I can't even sleep…" Zoro sat down next to her. The crunch of starchy fabric crooned from him sitting down on the dress.

"I doubt you being tired is the problem…" He said as he opened a bottle of beer. There was a six pack on the coffee table, missing a bottle. Bikki took notice that she never bought beer until she had Zoro around.

Bikki stared at her dress and then looked to Zoro. He looked bored. His eyes staring into space, as he sat beside her. The otaku girl had random thoughts appearing into her head. Strange perverted thoughts were making themselves present. Her body mounted on top of his. Both of them nude and covered in sweat… Their location ranging from various bedrooms to peculiar places better left unsaid.

"What's the matter with you?"

Bikki zoomed back into reality. Her face was hot with embarrassment.

"N-nothing…" She squeaked. Zoro scowled.

"…So this is how you're going to spend your last hours with me…daydreaming?" He asked, his voice bitter. Bikki shook her head, but her cheeks were still ablaze.

"It isn't fair…" She began. Cheeks still burning with passionate embarrassment, she had enough emotional space to start crying. Zoro felt bad, as if he had a choice to stay and do whatever he pleased. He really didn't want her to cry, but it was inevitable.

"C'mon…don't cry…" He said, trying to reassure her. She made a dive of sorts into his chest. Her sobs were muffled and he just felt awkward, beer still in hand, his scowl gone but a new expression of concern. Bikki said something incoherent.

"Please…stop crying…it makes your pretty face all puffy…and you get all wet…"

Bikki looked up at him when he said this.

"Bad choice of words…" She whined. "My mind is so far in the gutter right now… it's not even funny…" Zoro put down his beer and then gazed at the still red faced girl sitting beside him. Thankfully her face was no longer buried in his chest.

"I had a feeling that was what you wanted to do…" He said this with a grin. She punched him in the arm. Real or not, he was cocky as hell.

"You idiot…" Bikki huffed. Zoro's eyes were closed as if he was in deep thought.

"You know damn well that you wanted to bang me as soon as we met…and now you're basically on the verge of an orgasm by just looking at me…" He explained his theory. Which was basically true. Bikki wasn't going to admit this to him. This was mostly because he was reading her thoughts like an open book. What could she say now?

"Yeah, yeah," She started off, "…I…I don't think I could do that though…" Bikki's hands went up to her cheeks as if to hide them. They felt like fire.

"You don't have to cover your cheeks; I know you're blushing…" His voice was low when he said this. Bikki's face was close to becoming puffy. Tears were welling up and getting ready to roll down her fiery cheeks sloppily. She got up silently and then started to tug on her dress. Zoro jumped up and let her get the rest of the dress and he sat back down as she strode off into the bedroom, wedding dress and all.

She started to get out of the dress. It was sort of a challenge trying to take it off. Eventually she got it off, and commenced a pajama search. As she was searched, she could feel the presence of another person. It was a vague feeling she got when she stood next to mannequins. Bikki looked up to see Zoro standing there, holding the dress. It was slung over his arm.

"You shouldn't leave it on the floor…" He mumbled. Bikki's whole face was on fire now. She could feel it. Any second now, and she was going to literately catch fire. She was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. "Why are you covering yourself?" His voice was clearer and louder.

"WHY!?" She squeaked. In the midst of all this, her fatigue was forgotten. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through her. No, it _was_ the adrenaline running through her. There was no better explanation, no _other_ explanation for that matter.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. And the way his countenance was assembled, made Bikki know he was genuinely confused. He really didn't know why. She instantly scowled.

"You are an idiot! A PURE DIVINE IDIOT!" She roared, despite the time displayed on the digital clock. "I'm basically naked! And you're just standing there…_here_! In my _bedroom_, and I'm…BASICALLY NAKED!"

"If that bothers you so much…put some clothes on…" He huffed as he walked to the closet. He was really going to act like there was no problem with him being in the room as she changed clothes. Bikki gazed after him as if he was walking into the closet and vanishing forever. Instead he was just looking for a hanger suitable for something as heavy as a wedding dress.

She felt like a mess of emotions. She was lethargic, miserable, and horny as hell. Why wasn't her body reaching for some clothes! Were her tired limbs finally losing their share of adrenaline?

There wasn't a chance in hell she was going to do what she thought she was going to do ten seconds ago, so she decided, since her mind wasn't going to tell her body to put some clothes on, she was going to bed just like that. It was pretty hot out anyway; why not sleep in the _partial_ nude? Bikki pulled back the comforter on her bed all the way to the other end, so that it wouldn't be in the way. She turned, and she didn't know why, but then Bikki was on her back with Zoro on top of her in a sudden movement.

"Whoa!" She squeaked unintentionally. Though he had clothes on, he might as well have been in his boxers. He was grinning childishly, though his thoughts were more than likely for adults only.

"Do you want to or not?" Was all he said. Bikki's face was red again and she could have sworn it was back to normal just seconds before. The only answer she had for him was to kiss him. He kissed back, twice as passionately. She was being shy at first, but now she was tearing his clothes off. Zoro stuck to caressing her as she did so. When he was stripped down to his boxers, his fingers danced across her back and found where her bra was hooked. Of course he unhooked it silly! Bikki could feel something on her inner thigh and her face was set ablaze yet again. They had traversed across the bed and changed position numerous times, but she was still on the bottom. Her panties were slipped off and tossed across the room. She raised a brow at him and before she could say anything, they were kissing again. There was a sudden out of the blue pain that she didn't understand but then the passionately good feeling was back again and she couldn't stop herself from going on.

I would go on and on about how they were sweating profusely, and how the heat continued to rise beyond imagination. But I'm not bold enough right now to keep going about this.

About two hours later, they were lying on the bed, Bikki's face was still red but she was gazing into space with a grin. She turned to Zoro and saw him asleep already. Her grin widened. She expected this from him. He did sleep most of the time and lately she was interrupting his usual 8 hour "naps".

It didn't hit her until she was beginning to drift to a deep sleep. Zoro-kun was going to be gone soon…


	25. I'll Be Back

Oh the horrors, Ch 25… it is the end my lovely reviewers!

Chapter Twenty Five: I'll be back

The sun was blazing through the window. Bikki shielded her eyes from the sunlight. It was so harsh on her eyes. She looked to her right and saw no one lying beside her. There wasn't any loud snoring filling the room. In its place a saddening fog filled the room.

There was a knock on the door and Bikki scrambled to get a robe or something to cover her body. She rushed to the door and peeked through the peep hole. Hibiki's eye was staring back at her. Bikki opened the door and Hibiki walked in, looking a bit sleepy, but her usual haughty attitude was still about her. She smirked.

"What's with the robe? You don't look like you took a shower." She stated, the smirk never leaving her visage. Bikki was going to retort but Hibiki raised a hand, indicating silence. "I know exactly what happened…" She then set herself upon the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"You wanna go out?" Bikki asked as she headed toward the bathroom.

"Yeah sure…anything to get your mind of Zoro…"

Bikki found herself in tons of black. From a black newsboy hat to black converses, she frowned at herself in the mirror.

"You are not in mourning and you are NOT emo!" She snapped. Hibiki was staring from the doorway into the bedroom.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Bikki looked to her and smiled.

"The usual,"

And with that the two stepped outside into the summer air and strode down the street towards a place of interest. They came close to a bookstore and Bikki ended up pressing her face up against the window. Hibiki stood close by her. There was so much stuff in there she wanted to buy, she couldn't pass it up.

"That's the most One Piece merchandise I've seen in my whole life!" Hibiki gaped at the manga selection in the store. Bikki was mulling over the merchandise Hibiki was so surprised to see.

"Maybe we're just lucky…" She mused aloud as she picked up a P.O.P. figure of Luffy-sama. Hibiki took the figure and started to pet it lovingly. She drifted off with it and looked for other things within the store. Bikki looked at the many volumes she had missed in One Piece. She glanced for the one she promised herself to buy next.

The two girls went to the cashier. Bikki had about 5 volumes of OP and Hibiki had some random volumes of some of the manga she read. The cashier's face was hidden behind a book. The girls traded expressions of distaste. Messy bluish black hair was protruding from the cashier's head, but that was all they could see, save for their pale hands and arms.

"Excuse me…" Hibiki began, trying to keep from exploding with sudden anger. The cashier dropped his book and glared at them with faux anger. Their jaws dropped. He had the trade mark neon green eyes.

"Well hello there, ladies." Nobuhiro greeted them, a smile creeping upon his face. Bikki and Hibiki were surprised and speechless. They could barely say hello back. "Yes, I know its weird seeing me here…" He continued.

"Uh…"

"Don't bother trying to say anything; I'm just here to explain a few things to you…" His smile remained stationary as he spoke. It was strange seeing him smile so much, because his eyes were still filled to the brim with misery. Maybe Bikki was the only one who could see that, because Hibiki didn't seem to notice…but then again…

"Then go on and explain." Hibiki snapped. She was already impatient before he even revealed himself.

"Okay Okay…" He began again, "I did Zoro a favor and transported him back to where he belongs…I promise you, I'll bring him back after a while so you guys can hang out again…okay?"

"You say hang out like we're 16 year olds…" Bikki said this sharply. Nobu nodded.

"It's not like he was supposed to meet you in the first place…my idiot brother…he gets so cocky…" Nobu trailed off after bringing up his sibling. Hibiki scoffed.

"What man _isn't _cocky?" She sneered. Then she noticed the merchandise again before she slammed her fist into the counter. "Are you going to ring this up?" Nobu's face read that he was taken aback, but then he smiled and shook his head.

"No, go ahead and take it…" He said getting two bags for them. Bikki was staring off into space. When he handed them their bags, Hibiki took both and then nudged Bikki.

"Hey…you awake? God, you need to stop daydreaming…" She huffed. Bikki came back down to earth, took her bag and faced Nobu again. She had a question for him.

"How long is after a while to you? Is it a couple of months or a couple of years?" Bikki's voice was edgy and about to crack under the pressure of trying to keep from crying. "Because I don't think I can last another 5 minutes without him…"

Hibiki's was by the door, her eyes on Bikki. The black clad girl was on the verge of tears again. Hibiki wasn't the type to cry a lot but she felt just as bad.

"…I know it's hard for you, but…I don't think I could do another move like that…I think I'll be able to bring him back in about 6 months to a year from now…" Nobuhiro tried to explain. Bikki's tears were sliding down her cheeks again. They were new fresh tears but for the same old purpose.

"…A-all right…" She sniffed and her breath hitched, but she managed to say that much. She didn't bother saying thank you, because she wasn't sure of what to expect from someone who was more or less a double agent.

The two friends went farther down the street to find a café. They walked in silence the whole way there.

"You're such a crybaby…" Hibiki groaned when they went inside a café that smelled strongly of caramel and coffee beans. Bikki veered off to the side and sat down at a table. Hibiki was getting on line, but noticed this and sat down with her.

"I know…" Bikki mumbled. Hibiki sighed and got back up. She pet Bikki on the head and went back to what she was originally going to do. She got on line, cutting in front of someone who just scowled at her and let it slide. Maybe some caffeine would help her out.

When Bikki looked out the window and sighed heavily. _Life's gonna suck without him…but at least I have Hibiki…_ She thought wearily as a couple walked past.

"Hey, puta, here's your drink…" Hibiki said as she sat down and handed her friend an iced latte. Bikki looked at it.

"…We're going to get so freakin' hyper off this…" She said. Hibiki was grinning almost as widely as Luffy usually does.

"I know!" She replied as she put sugar into her caffeinated drink. Bikki grinned back.

_It's a very good thing that I'm friends with this maniac…_


End file.
